The Complexity of Secrets
by deathoftoast
Summary: Shocking news appeared and although lies always turn into an evil web that eats into your very soul, they were used! Can the secrets be revealed before the web starts to affect everyone? Or will it spiral out of control until trust is a mere memory?
1. Panic

**Authors Notes**: Yo! I still can't resist writing so I'm back! XD This story continues directly from the last one. I'm still working on this story A LOT so I can't guarantee any set amount of time between each chapter...

If you haven't read "Shades of Pink" or "The Sincerity of Shadows" I would highly recommend you to read them, especially the second one. Otherwise, you could be confused by what is happening...although, saying that, it can be done (I mean I _may _have done it a few times...)

I do not own the TMNT or any of their companions living in their world... only Violet ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Panic**

'_Under the depths of water, I watch as air bubbles escape my mouth. I sigh, consequentially releasing more. This nightmare can't be a dream…_'

Violet gasped as she brought her head away from the sink full of water. Donatello passed her a towel so she could dry off her face.

"But how?" She demanded. "I have **never** done anything!" She folded her arms.

Don blushed. "Well, you know how we had to warm you up quickly to bring you back…" He trailed off.

Realisation crept onto her face. "Oh shit…"

She still had trouble believing any of this was real. Violet almost wished any moment she'd wake up and everything would be a bad dream, but there was no such luck.

"So how does it work? Is it like a human or a reptile pregnancy?" She shook her head, now doubting her own words.

"From what I can tell, it's more like a reptile 'pregnancy' as you put it, since you seem to be forming an egg, although human elements could also be introduced as it is a mutated pregnancy"

She frowned but looked at him seriously. "You can't tell the others!"

"What?"

"They'll worry, I don't like that. I also don't want to be left out of everything due to everyone thinking I'm suddenly 'unfit' to do anything"

Don rubbed his eyes slowly. "Alright, but you do realise this isn't easy to hide don't you?"

"I know Don" She smiled at him, but behind the smile was a mask of fear.

* * *

Training, the first test of Violet's state. She was finally allowed to start training again after that incident where she got near frozen, on the basis that she had to make sure she stayed warm. She sneezed as their sensei approached, as she was still quite cold.

He ignored it. "Alright my children, we'll start with some sparring" Everyone but Leo groaned. "Violet with Raphael, and Leonardo with Michelangelo" He turned to Don. "Donatello, I wish to speak with you alone"

Splinters then lead Don towards his study and left Leo in charge, so he could ensure everyone else was actually sparring.

Violet and Raph circled each other, no one wanting to make the first move even if this made Raph more impatient.

"You sure you're alright?" He whispered while Leo dealt with Mikey. "You've seemed kind of freaked since earlier"

She sniffed "Yeah, I'm fine" She then grinned "You giving up?"

He smirked in return. "In your dreams sweetheart!" He added the name sarcastically.

He attacked, throwing strong punches aimlessly at her. She managed to dodge them so she kicked him back, causing him to fall. He quickly recovered and swept for her legs.

She did a well-practiced flip to dodge but quickly paled afterwards.

"Violet?" He watched her stand uncertainly for a few seconds then bolt away.

"Raph?" Leo looked questioningly at his brother.

Raph shrugged "Beats me!"

"Mikey, go with Raph" Leo ordered as he followed Violet's path towards the bathroom.

"Violet? Are you feeling okay?" He rapped lightly at the door. When he got no answer, he slowly opened it and as he peered in, he saw Violet knelt on the floor in tears. "What's wrong?" He moved over slowly.

She smiled slightly, "Nothing…"

"If you say so…" He wanted to know, but he couldn't ask anyone, he wanted her to feel confident enough to tell him, as curious as he may be.

"Honestly, I'm good" She tried to sound convincing but Leo could tell she was hiding something, especially since she avoided eye contact.

He helped her up and they both left the bathroom. She was still pale but he could still not bring himself to ask her about it. They came back to their training session where their Master and Donatello had now joined them.

"Problem?" Don raised an eyebrow at them.

"No! I just felt a bit ill, it must have been something I ate" She saw Don's displeased look.

'_Great, he probably had to tell Master Splinters_' She thought as they all formed a line in front of their sensei.

"Since you're all warmed up now, we shall focus on our katas"

He scanned round them, noticing Mikey sigh.

"Ah! Michelangelo, how considerate of you to volunteer"

Violet giggled at his misfortune.

"What's this? Violet? You also wish to go first? Excellent!"

The smile on her face disappeared quickly.

"Alright, both of you do your first weapon kata"


	2. Walk Through The Water

**Authors Notes**: Here's the next chapter (I swear it's one of the longest chapters I've ever written) But this and the next couple will be following the occurances in the Battle Nexus. Obviously I will mainly focus on Violet's story in this as you know what happens between the others. Enjoy :)

I don't own the TMNT or their buddies, just the pink clad kunoichi.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Walk Through The Water**

The next day, Violet awoke slowly. As she stretched like she normally did, she caught the smell of Mikey's cooking. She once again paled and rushed to her bathroom, heaving from morning sickness.

"Damn human pr…" She stopped her curse as she walked out her bathroom to find Mikey waiting for her.

He pulled her close. "Hey babe!"

"Morning Mikey" She rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

Training that morning was a very odd lesson. All of them watched Master Splinter attack the punching back viciously then destroy a large pile of bricks easily. A gasp echoed the room as the pile of bricks were split in half. Their master then went back to his study without another word.

"What's wrong with Master Splinters?" Mikey asked.

Raph shrugged. "He's been acting kinda whacko for a month now"

"Really?" Violet honestly hadn't noticed.

Suddenly, the study door opened and Splinter came out with a small pack attached to his walking stick, which he now carried over his shoulder.

"My children, I will be leaving you for a few days. While I am gone, I want you to be extra cautious so do not leave the lair until I return" As he walked out the lair, he declared "Leonardo, you are in charge, you keep an eye on the others"

Leo took his chance. "But where are you going _sensei_?"

"Do not worry, I will return soon" He answered as he left through the door.

"Yet again I ask, what's wrong with Master Splinter?" Mikey turned back to face everyone.

Leo thought about the matter. "I don't know, but he did this three years ago, remember?"

Violet frowned. "Um…No…"

He smiled at her. "Of course you wouldn't"

"But where's he going?" Don asked.

"You sure it's not the Burrow?" Violet knew this was unlikely but still suggested it as an option.

Raph grinned slightly. "There's one way to find out what Master Splinters up to, we follow him"

"He said we're not supposed to leave the lair"

Leo was obviously following the rules strictly so Raph added "He also said you need to keep an eye on us, so keep an eye on us while we keep an eye on him"

Raph smirked and moved towards the door, closely followed by Don, Mikey and Violet. Leo groaned slightly and reluctantly followed.

After a few minutes, they found themselves at the end of an alley, watching their master draw a complex diagram on the wall in chalk. Next, he started chanting quietly before walking through the newly formed portal made of water.

"Okay, that was freaky" Mikey announced as they approached the wall where the portal had been.

They all felt the wall, but it was solid and had no hidden doorways.

Leo frowned "You know, the chanting was familiar but the symbols…I've never seen those before"

Violet now cut in. "Well that's funny, because I recognize those symbols, but not the chanting" She didn't say anything, but she knew a different chant for the symbols.

"Can you draw it?" Don smiled at her.

She grinned back "I think so"

"Great, got any chalk?" Leo asked.

Everyone looked expectantly at Don and surprisingly, he did. So, after a few minutes, the glyph was back on the wall.

"Don't ask me what it means!" Violet blushed. "I just know it for some weird reason…"

Raph gave the thumbs up. "All right Leo, give it a shot"

"Here goes nothing" Leo started chanting. Water formed another portal in exactly the same manner. "Did it work?" He opened his eyes slowly "NO WAY!"

"Maybe this isn't such a great idea after all" Mikey turned to leave, but Raph threw him in.

"Coming guys?" he asked as he himself entered.

Violet followed closely. Leo and Don nodded at each other then walked in together. It was almost like falling down a water slide, and when they came out, they fell into a puddle of water.

Leo looked around the unfamiliar area. "Where are we now?" The scenery around looked almost like a forest.

"Definitely not Earth" Don noted.

"I…think I'm…going to…" Violet was pale again. She ran into the bushes behind them.

Don tried to ignore her. "I'd guess this is a nexus"

Another portal opened in front of the four brothers, and out of it jumped four strange creatures. They were grey, skinny and stick-like.

"Maybe they mean us no harm" Leo suggested.

The creatures suddenly drew some very sharp, curved blades.

"You were saying fearless leader?" Raph retorted.

The creatures ran at them, poised for attack.

"We don't have time for this" Leo shouted.

Don quickly answered. "I don't think we have a choice"

One raised it's blade and swung at Raph. As he dodged, it struck a tree, which fell down from the one swing.

"Those things are just a little sharp!" He commented sarcastically.

They all attempted to block the attacks from these sharp blades until Leo's katana were sliced clean in half.

"My katana!" he seemed shocked.

In his annoyance, he slid under the creature and managed to knock it down with a close ranged kick. The others copied his technique and soon all four creatures lay unconscious.

A groan came from behind them as Violet crawled out the bushes, still quite pale. "Did I miss anything?" She stood up slowly and shakily with the aid of Mikey. "Your katana…" She watched sadly as Leo fell to his knees in front of the pieces of katana blade on the ground.

"Preliminary group match completed in fifty-four point three quargons" A strange being floated down and placed a flag in the ground. "The Gom-Tai are eliminated from the competition"

The four creatures, the Gom-Tai, all bowed at them.

"Now if you Slontags will…"

Don interrupted. "Slontags?"

"You…you talking to us?" Raph asked, sort of confused.

The five turtles suddenly turned and raised their weapons as another portal opened behind them and four more creatures jumped out.

"Wait! Wait a moment! This is not correct" The floating guy moved closer as the four new creatures approached. "The Gom-Tai were supposed to fight the Slontags, not you Earthers. In fact, the only Earther registered is Hamato Splinter"

Raph put his sai away. "Hamato Splinter?"

"Master Splinter?" Mikey scratched his head.

Leo now threatened them. "Where is he?"

"This is not as it should be. Now I must re-schedule the match between the Gom-Tai and the Slontags" He raised the drum he had and disappeared through another water portal with the Gom-Tai and the Slontags.

"What the shell was that all about?" Mikey asked.

Raph folded his arms. "I don't know and I don't care! The sooner we find Master Splinter, the sooner we can blow this popsicle stand!"

Eventually, all five walked down a path.

"Well at least the Gyoji is familiar" Don finally broke the silence.

Raph growled. "All I remember is he works for that creep, the Ultimate Ninja"

Violet now felt left out. "What?"

"You weren't there…you were Darkling at that point" Leo smiled at her.

They all had to jump across some stepping-stones to clear a river. Mikey helped Violet over as she nearly fell.

"Thanks" She grinned.

They came to the top of a hill and found their sensei fighting a four-armed giant. They all ran down the bank towards the fray, only to be trapped by a force field.

The Gyoji reappeared. "Battle Nexus rules clearly state that there can be no external interference between contestants"

Raph tried to punch himself out of the force field but was unsuccessful. They all watched in awe as Splinters defeated the giant. When the fight finished, the bubble around them disappeared and the old rat found himself surrounded by his children.

He looked angry. "You were supposed to stay at home, not follow me here! Leonardo, I am very disappointed"

"I'm sorry sensei but I just…" Leo was cut off.

"Don't blame Leo Master Splinters…I kind of talked him into it" Raph owned up.

There was a flash of light and the Gyoji was back. "Victory for Hamato Splinter of dimension third Earth" He announced but then disappeared again.

The giant arose, groaning slightly.

"Protect Master Splinter!" Leo declared as they all raised their weapons.

"No! No! No! D'Jinn is not an enemy!" Splinters stopped them.

D'Jinn laughed. "Well fought comrade, I had such hopes of beating you"

Splinters now smiled. "And you almost did old friend, it was a most valiant contest, _domo arigato_" he bowed his head.

"You five should be honoured to have one such as Splinter as your sensei. He is something of a legend here"

All of them stood open mouthed now.

"He is?" Don managed to ask.

D'Jinn was surprised how Splinters own students know nothing about the Battle Nexus, nor how Splinters won and became a champion. So, he proceeded to tell them the history of the Battle Nexus, like how it was formed.

They were then told about how Hamato Yoshi was once a champion, and soon after, Splinters entered the competition and managed to beat a fierce opponent called Drako to win. Next, they found out about how Drako planted a sneak attack on Splinter and how the Daimyo saved him.

"Wow! It's all…so cool!" Don grinned.

Suddenly, there was a bright light and a tall figure appeared, it was the Daimyo. "We are honoured by your return sensei" he bowed to Splinter.

"It is I who am honoured" He bowed back.

"I can not tell you what a pleasure it is to see my good friend in the ranks of gallant warriors. And now your children are here to compete, it is truly a great day"

Splinters glared at the five. "They were supposed to stay at home!"

The Gyoji now spoke. "Noble Daimyo, the Earthers were not registered properly, however they did win a match in the qualifying round"

"Excellent! By my decree they shall be entered into the contest…if you deem it acceptable my friend"

All eyes went to Splinters. "I thought perhaps that they were not ready to compete, but perhaps fate is showing an overprotective father that his children are growing up. They may enter"

The Daimyo continued. "Now that that is happily settled, I have an important point of honour that must be addressed" There was another flash and another figure appeared. "By my son…"

"What is this? Some kind of trick?" Raph demanded.

"No trick, I swear it! Honoured sensei, I know that last we met I challenged Leonardo to a mortal duel, it was a rash act and I humbly apologise for my unwarranted actions upon your family. I beg your forgiveness" The Daimyo's son bowed before Splinters.

"Your apology is most gracious, we accept" Splinters bowed back.

Both Leo and Violet stepped forward. Violet let Leo go first.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I don't think I can compete. My swords, they were broken"

The Ultimate Ninja seemed too interested. "Father we must help him!"

"Of course" The Daimyo agreed. He gave Leo's katana to the Gyoji so the palace sword smith could fix them.

"Um…sensei" Violet was much quieter. "I am honoured that you think I am ready to compete but I can not" She looked down. "I have not felt overly well recently" She saw Don frown slightly.

"It is alright Violet, you do not have to compete" He smiled at her. "You may watch"

She smiled back. Only Don knew her biggest secret and right now, she needn't worry about fighting.


	3. Tournament Trances

**Authors Notes**: The next Battle Nexus chapter. I am thinking maybe of cutting this story short and moving on to other projects (I have drafted a few other story's discluding Violet, and possible beyond TMNT) And right now I am unsure whether any one is even reading _this_ story!! If you are, it would very much appreciated if you R&R...

I don't own any TMNT characters...even if I wish it sometimes ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tournament Trances**

They were soon zapped atop a palace where the Daimyo announced to everyone "Warriors, you have travelled from the multitude of diverse universes and I bid you welcome, to the Battle Nexus tournament!"

The crowd all cheered.

"To those who have fallen in battle, I salute your bravery and courage. And to those who have passed the preliminary round, I say congratulations and brace yourself for the combat to come, for now it is the time, let the next round of the Battle Nexus tournament begin!" He raised his staff and fireworks appeared in the sky.

Leo noticed Traximus, a triceraton the guys had met while off in space, down with all the other warriors.

"Please my friends, allow me to escort you to your next arena" The Daimyo's son offered.

Violet remained where she was as she was to watch while the others headed down to join the group of warriors, through the pavilion of past champions where they were shown the statues of Hamato Yoshi and Hamato Splinter. Leo hung back and promised he'd be right behind his brothers who went ahead.

"So what do you thinks up with Violet?" Mikey directed his question at the smartest of his brothers.

"I don't know" He lied. "I'll have to check her out after all this"

Mikey nodded "I hope you don't mean that as in the way it sounded dude!"

Raph frowned. "Have you guys noticed how secretive she's been lately?"

Mikey shook his head slowly then turned his attention to Don.

Donny sighed. "Can't say I have"

They came out into the arena where they met back up with Master Splinters.

"Where is Leonardo? The tournament will start soon" Splinters demanded.

"Do not worry Splinter-sensei, I am sure Leonardo will be along any moment now" The Daimyo's son assured him.

Soon, they saw Leo enter, bow to the rabbit samurai he was with, then approach them.

"Yo Leo, I thought you weren't gonna show" Raph turned to his older brother.

Don looked concerned. "What took you bro?"

"I ran into trouble in the pavilion of past champions. I got attacked"

The Daimyo's son jumped in. "Attacked? Are you alright?"

"I'll survive" Leo frowned.

"This is terrible, I will look into the matter at once" He bowed to the five then left as the Daimyo announced the start of the next round.

"The time has come, be brave my sons and more importantly be careful"

The Daimyo struck a gong. "Let the contest begin" A light came from his raised staff and separated out everyone into twos to fight. "Warriors, first tier begin!"

Violet stood on the platform, not sure which fight to watch when the Daimyo's son approached her.

"Violet let me show you something"

She glanced back to see Leo win against his opponent. "Okay" She turned and followed.

He led her to a dimly lit room where he created a screen of water showing them the current fights.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

His eyes narrowed. "To re-acquaint you with someone"

She scowled as a large hooded figure walked out.

"Ah, Violet, it has been too long"

She was confused so remained silent.

"You remember nothing?" The figure chuckled. "Of course, I know how to make you once again loyal"

"Loyal?"

He pulled off his cloak, revealing himself to her. "Remember now?" He growled as his green eyes locked with hers.

She recoiled. "Drako!"

"I hypnotised her so many years ago, teaching her the spell so she could return to me when required, but it seems to have worn off"

"You mean…you _used_ me? Without me knowing?" She demanded.

They ignored her.

"Remember, patients is the key" Drako's eyes flashed.

"More patients?" He growled and hit the water portal so it fell apart. "I have suffered enough in the name of patients! I have bowed before them, I have begged their forgiveness as my father wished, but now my time has come; I will take the throne from my father; I will become the supreme Daimyo of the Battle Nexus; And I will make the turtles and their rat master pay for their insolence to me, with their lives!" He chuckled at the thought.

Violet tried to edge out to warn them but found herself suddenly wrapped in Drako's tail and lifted off the floor.

"Just don't destroy this one, it's only recently she became like this" Drako smirked. "I like her"

Violet tried to struggle unsuccessfully. She knew nothing about what these weirdos' were on about and had no desire to be part of this.

"Let me go!" She hit at his tail.

The Ultimate Ninja laughed. "And let you miss out on all the fun?" He moved closer. "I want _you_ to be the one to attack Leonardo"

"Hurt my brothers? Hurt my _onii chan_? Unlikely!" Anger sparked. "And what makes you think I'd ever do that?"

Drako growled. "See? Patients is required"

She continued to try and escape his clutch. "I bet you made all that stuff up about me being…" She stopped as he shoved her against a wall, grunting with pain.

"Now my slave, listen to me" He mumbled something alien to Violet before continuing. "Forget about family! About promises! And especially about love!" He growled at her, scowling at the love part.

She closed her eyes as pain surged through her head, letting a tear escape. With a sigh, she collapsed and fell unconscious.

"How long until she wakes up? I need her now" The Ultimate Ninja frowned.

Drako glared at him. "Soon enough, but I still must advise against this rash course of action you are taking"

"Your council has been heard and overruled. Now I command you to keep silent!"

* * *

Leo soon found himself face-to-face with his new friend, Usagi.

"It's just like you said Usagi-san, we have to fight each other" They circled round one-another.

"Fate often has such a rive sense of humour. Come, let us fight as friends and may the best swordsman win!"

Usagi drew a sword so Leonardo unsheathed both his katana. They ran at each other and jumped up, steel clashing in the air. They landed, Usagi drew a second sword and they darted at each other once more, steel continuously making contact; they seemed equally matched. Every time one attacked, the other skilfully dodged and counter-attacked. The assaults started to become stronger and faster, desperation taking its toll. Leo tried to do a sweeping kick, but Usagi jumped over it.

Up on a higher ledge, a figure stood, concealed by a cloak. In the shadows behind stood two others.

"And so it is time for Leonardo to suffer for his past effrontery!" The shadow to the left growled.

The cloaked figure pulled out a blowgun and took aim. Leo was moving around a lot, but the cloaked one had a fast reaction time so expectedly fired a dart into Leo's shoulder.

Leo immediately turned and dropped his katana. He tried to approach his friend. "Usagi…I…I…" He collapsed.

"Leonardo!" Splinters yelled out from where he was.

The crowd gasped. Usagi was pretty speechless.

The right-hand side shadow clicked his fingers, then turned and left with the other shadow, laughing. The cloaked figure fell to their knees, holding their head.

"Whoa…mega migraine" They pulled off the hood sending pink tassels flying in the wind. Violet knelt groggily watching over the scene. "What…? Where am I?"

She looked down to see Leo unconscious, being aided by Don and Usagi. She then noticed what was in her hands, a blowgun.

"Oh shit" She paled as realisation crept in. She must have done this, even if she didn't remember.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. "I caught you! Guards, quick! I found the criminal"

She tried to struggle out of their grasp, but the motion made her sick so she stopped. The guards arrived rapidly and took her from her captor. It was the Daimyo's son.

"I caught her in the act! She poisoned the one called Leonardo!"

She felt tears stream down her face. "But…but…" She stammered. "I'd never hurt my _onii chan_"

The Ultimate Ninja's eyes narrowed. "Except you did, now you lie to us? You dishonour Splinter-sensei! Take her away!"

She screamed out as she was dragged away, pleading for them to believe her story.

Drako reappeared. "She won't come to any harm?"

"No, she is far too useful to dispose of her yet. First we break their spirits, then we destroy them, permanently!" He laughed at the thought. "Stage one is complete…"


	4. Innocently Guilty!

**Authors Notes**: The last part of the Battle Nexus...

I don't own the TMNT or any of these characters or places I talk about...just Violet ;D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Innocently Guilty!**

In the healer's pavilion, Don and Usagi watched silently as the healer tried to merge with Leo's spirit to determine what was wrong.

"My son! Oh, my son!" They turned to see Master Splinter approaching rapidly. "What has happened here?"

The healer was suddenly zapped back, causing him to fall over. As he stood up rubbing his head, everyone crowded round him. "He has been poisoned, but the source of the toxin eludes me"

"Leonardo poisoned? What fiend could do such a thing?" The Ultimate Ninja cut in. "Rest assured Splinter-sensei, I believe we have already caught the guilty one, although, they claim against it"

Splinter frowned. "Stay with your brother Donatello, I will return shortly. I must speak with the Daimyo"

* * *

Splinter soon approached the Daimyo's throne room, realising something was terribly wrong, as all the guards were unconscious. He kicked down the door to find a bunch of shadow warriors surrounding the unconscious Daimyo. One flung a dagger at him, but Splinter easily blocked it, taking it himself for protection. He ran at them, only to find the assassins flee via the window.

The Daimyo tried to call Splinter but was much too weak.

"Do not try to speak old friend, I will seek help" He spoke softly to the Daimyo.

"Step away from the Daimyo!" Splinter turned to find armed guards moving towards him. "Now!" Two of them grabbed him. "We have the intruder my lord!" One declared.

Splinter tried to protest. "Wait! You misunderstand!"

"Father! No!" The Daimyo's son fell to his knees, trying to look upset. His father groaned and reached up slightly. "Take him to the healers pavilion at once" He stood up, turning to Splinter. "My father trusted you vermin! He called you friend and you betray him thus!"

The Daimyo stretched towards Splinter again, muttering his name.

"See how he points to the assassin? Throw this rat in the dungeon!"

The two guards took Splinter down to the dungeon, where one sneered at him "See how you like going with another criminal such as yourself" He was then thrown into the dark cell.

It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust, but he noticed a quivering form in the corner, who was…crying!

He moved over slowly. "Violet?"

She looked up quickly. "Father?" She jumped up and hugged him closely.

"Violet, why are you in here my daughter?"

She sighed. "I was accused of poisoning Leo…I was found on the roof just after it happened with the appropriate apparatus…but I woke up there just before they caught me"

Splinter shook his head. "I know you wouldn't hurt Leonardo"

"Why are you here, _sensei_?" She tried to calm down.

He explained his dilemma to her.

"What are we going to do _sensei_?" She asked tearfully.

"We wait. If it is true we are innocent, we can not be punished"

She sighed. "I hope you're right…"

She took his lead and knelt on the floor, both preparing to meditate, when someone came to the cell. It was the Daimyo's son.

"Come Violet, I require your services" He snapped his fingers.

She stood, suddenly blank, no emotions or problems, and walked out the cell door as he opened it.

"So it was you!" Splinters frowned. "You mesmerised her to make her attack Leonardo, then you framed me"

He laughed. "Good luck getting anyone to believe _that_" He re-locked the cell so Splinter couldn't escape. "As we speak, your friend the Daimyo lies in the healers pavilion, not long for this world! And your son Leonardo lies there as well, poisoned by your own daughter!"

Splinter swore he saw a flash of sadness run through Violet's features, but it quickly vanished.

"My father forced me to bow before you and your children, now you will bow before me!" He pulled out the war staff. "For I am the Daimyo now!"

Splinter stood angrily. "You will never earn that title! You know nothing of honour"

A cloaked figure behind the Ultimate Ninja and Violet now spoke. "Honour? This has noting to do with honour little ratling, this has to do with power…power and vengeance!" They ripped off their cloak.

Splinter recoiled. "Drako!"

"Yes, I'm pleased you remember me. How's the leg?"

Splinter merely growled at him.

Violet on the other hand had been given her orders; to finish the job she had started by destroying Leonardo. She reluctantly left and stopped on a platform overseeing all the fights. She then noticed Mikey and Raph fighting each other. Suddenly interested, she stopped, tilting her head in curiosity.

Mikey was teasingly dodging all of Raph's attacks and showing off to the crowd in the meantime. He then started to wind up his older sibling so rage started to take control. Then it happened, Raph angrily ran at Mikey who jumped off the wall to dodge him, meaning Raph crashed into it. He was quickly zapped away…Mikey had won!

A smile came across Violet's face.

Mikey spotted her on the platform and grinned, mouthing "I love you" at her.

She giggled as she waved, then mouthed back "I love you too"

As Mikey had to move from where he was, Violet edged off the platform.

"I don't know what keeps happening, but I'm getting sick of it!" She frowned, the spell broken.

A large pair of red, clawed hands grabbed her. "What's this? Emotions?" Drako growled, green eyes focusing on her. "I told you, forget about love!" He seemed angrier than usual. "Now fulfil your task slave!" He clicked his clawed fingers, and she was once more heading towards the healers pavilion.

She grinned as she walked away. "Too bad your spell seems to have broken…permanently!" She muttered in case he was still in earshot. '_I better play along for now or who knows what he'll do to me…_' She pondered to herself. "Thanks Mikey…for freeing me" She quickly glanced back at the arena before bolting away to the healers pavilion. "I just hope I'm in time!"

She gasped as she saw the dark ninja assassins making their move, throwing smoke bombs into the room then entering. She jumped up to a ledge steadily to watch them walk through, one grabbing Leo's swords in attempt to frame him. She slowly climbed down, hiding behind a pillar, and saw a fight break out between Don, Usagi and the two assassins.

Finally, they restrained one while the other was unconscious and demanded answers. Unfortunately for them, about four more of the assassins came. Don and Usagi decided to try protect the Daimyo, Don quickly checking Leo before running into the other room to help Usagi.

Violet, now alone in the room, ran over to Leo who was starting to stir. "Leo! Quick! You've got to get up" she urged.

"Violet?" He sat up slowly.

She smiled at him. "We've got to assist the others" She helped him up and then they both ran into the fray.

Violet quickly drew her tessen, hoping the movement wouldn't provoke her symptoms. Leo picked up his katana and quickly protected Usagi as an assassin tried to impale him. Violet ran to Don and gave him his bo staff which had been left in the other room.

"Violet! Where have you been?" He almost teased her.

She kicked back an assassin that ran at her. "Around…" She smirked, blocking the assassins' blades with her tessen.

Everyone had to move quickly, but soon the assassins fled. They had won. Another surprising thing came though; Master Splinters, Raph and a triceraton called Traximus came and insisted on getting the Daimyo out to the arena.

When they got there, they found Drako fighting the Daimyo's son over the war staff.

Splinter spoke calmly. "You must be strong Daimyo, there is an urgent matter that needs your attention"

"Drako has returned? The war staff! In Drako's hands, it must not be! The war staff focuses power from the heart, if true evil uses it…there's no telling what horrors it might unleash! Come! We must stop him!" The Daimyo transported them into the middle of the arena. "Drako, stop!" he ordered.

The blue aura of the war staff quickly became red.

Drako seemed surprised. "What?! What is happening?"

"No! Drako!" The Daimyo tried to stop him but it was too late. A beam of energy travelled upwards, creating a rather scary looking portal above them. "With his evil heart, Drako has torn a rift between the worlds, a multi-dimensional womb that will destroy all it touches!" The Daimyo explained.

Drako was now having trouble keeping hold of the staff so was forced to let go. It fell to the floor, so everyone jumped for it, knocking it further away. The rift started trying to suck things in, so Raph quickly jumped and used a sai to anchor the war staff to the ground. This also helped him from being sucked in. Mikey quickly struck one of his nunchaku into the ground, using his other to save his opponent, Kluh.

The Gyoji unfortunately was pulled in. Everyone started to be forced off the ground by the rift. Traximus rammed his axe into the ground, and then grabbed Don's bo staff to secure Don. Don grabbed Usagi's foot, allowing the rabbit to grab Leo's feet. Leo managed to grab the Ultimate Ninja's hands, only to find Drako grab hold of the Ultimate Ninja's foot.

Violet managed to stay on the ground by ramming a folded tessen into a crack in the floor. Raph quickly threw the war staff to Splinter who gave it to the Daimyo.

Drako began to fight with the Ultimate Ninja meaning Leo's grasp slipped and they were both pulled in. The Daimyo, even in dismay, rapidly closed the rift so everyone fell back to earth.

Mikey then accidentally knocked out Kluh, who was about to attack him from behind, when he pulled his nunchacku from the ground.

"Oops…" He muttered as he realised what he had done. Luckily for him, that meant he won!

* * *

"Michelangelo of dimension third Earth, I crown you Battle Nexus champion!" The Daimyo later declared in the official ceremony.

As Mikey was handed his trophy, he laughed. "I just can't believe I actually won!"

"That makes two of us" Raph folded his arms sulkily.

Violet smiled at Mikey. "I can" She kissed him, causing him to nearly fall over.

She giggled, only to end up laughing more with their sensei as they returned home to find the four brothers fight!


	5. Half Empty?

**Author's Notes**: Alright, I'm _finally _happy with this chapter, even if it is kinda bad...

I don't own the TMNT...just the girlie I like to write about and you like to read about

* * *

**Chapter 5: Half Empty?**

The next couple of days back seemed to suggest everything was settling down, but it was far from that.

_A scream in the night, answered, but not solved. A plea for help that couldn't be given, swearing and finally heartbreak…_

That morning, Splinters walked slowly into the dojo, prepared for training with his children. He started to explain their task, but quickly became aware of something.

"Boys? Where is Violet?" No one answered. "Michelangelo?" He cast his glance on the youngest present.

"She wouldn't listen to me today _sensei_"

He continued down the line. "Leonardo?"

"I tried master. She seemed really detached for some weird reason"

The old rat raised an eyebrow. "Detached?"

Leo nodded. Skipping out Raphael, he diverted his attention to the quietest among them.

"I…don't know _sensei_" Don looked away from everyone's gaze.

"And you did not heed her calls last night?"

He cursed silently; Splinter had heard all the commotion in the darkness.

Their sensei left the dojo and knocked on Violet's door. No answer.

He knocked again. "Violet?"

Silence.

He entered, closing the door behind him. He sighed as he found her curled up in a ball on her bed, ghastly pale.

"What is the matter?" He slowly approached.

Her face was tear stricken. "I don't want to talk about it" She muttered.

He frowned. "If you won't speak, how can I help?"

She exhaled slowly. "I don't feel well _sensei_, can I please be dismissed from training?"

He gently stroked her head; she was quite hot. "Alright Violet, you are excused" He exited her dark room, forced to continue the others training.

* * *

"I don't want any!" Violet turned over to face away from Mikey.

Mikey frowned. "You not wanting chocolate? There's something seriously wrong here!"

Don now cut in. "Violet, you need to eat!" He didn't explain why as Mikey was present.

"I'm not hungry…" She mumbled.

"You could at least try" Mikey now pouted.

She turned a fierce gaze on him. "I said **NO**! If that's all you're here about, I'm not in the mood so you can just fuck off!"

Both Mikey and Don stared at her in silent shock. They both quickly backed out.

"What's up with her?" Mikey folded his arms. "I've never seen her like this…"

Violet stormed over to her open door. "Next time, close the fucking door!" She shouted then slammed it hard.

Mikey snuck back over to the door and listened carefully; she was now sobbing. "Well?" He looked suspiciously at Don. "I know you know something"

"I don't!" Don lied.

With a final frown, Mikey left. Don went back to his lab and collapsed into his chair. At the moment, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Violet; she was kind of scary right now…

* * *

By nightfall, Violet still hadn't emerged from her dark abyss. Splinters gathered the four brothers in his study.

"I think it's time we discuss a matter of which has been kept secret" He turned to Don. "Donatello, I know you have been lying to us on behalf of Violet, but now it's time to stop so we can all help her"

Don looked down. "I…can't _sensei_"

"Can't? Or won't?" Mikey sneered.

"Your brother is right Donatello, we need to know"

Don remained silent.

"She needs us, but we're no use if we don't understand the problem" Leo added.

Don exhaled slowly. "I shouldn't…but…" He took a deep breath then spoke quickly. "Violet got pregnant and hid it so you wouldn't think her unfit to do anything, then last night…" He fell silent again, closing his eyes.

Leo's eyes widened. "Don, you're not saying…?" He didn't finish his own sentence.

"Unfortunately…" He turned away slightly. "Last night her body aborted the underdeveloped egg" He tried to hide tears as his words came out in a whisper.

Mikey had fallen silent, and now seemed frozen in time, deathly pale.

"There…was nothing I could do…I tried!" Don gasped slightly.

"We know you did Donny" Leo looked sympathetic towards him. "It's not your fault"

Splinters glanced over each of his sons. "Now, we know the problem, so we must attempt to relinquish it…"

* * *

Violet lay in the darkness, unaware of how much time had passed, but she didn't care. She couldn't be bothered doing anything, she felt so empty, so…_alone_.

A knock at her door; she merely sighed, her family just couldn't leave her be. Whoever it was entered, unanswered.

"Violet!" The stern and authoritative voice of Leo reached her.

She was faced away so couldn't see him. "What is it _fearless_?"

"This isn't like you Violet" she heard him approaching her.

"So?"

"So I found out what caused this"

She couldn't stop the burning tears now; he had set her off. She curled up into a ball once more. Leo sat on the bed next to her, where she could see him clearly, then forced her to move into a hug.

"Leave me alone" She half-heartedly protested.

"It's alright" He soothed. She froze with shock when he added "You're not alone"

She hugged him back, trying to calm down a little. "Leo…it's just…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"You failed?"

"How do you…?"

He grinned at her. "Been there, done that" He looked at her a bit more seriously now. "Violet, you need to move on, snap out of this"

She swallowed hard. "I…I…" She stammered.

He shushed her. "When you first came to us, you needed comfort and support for the drastic changes you'd succumbed; well, you now need it again"

She shook her head slowly in disbelief.

He smiled at her. "But, I think there's someone you should really talk to right now"

She swallowed hard. "Alright Leo…"

He left for a while, leaving her alone in the dark again. She hugged her legs as she waited, unsure how to broach the subject. The door opened swiftly and was closed rapidly. Mikey flopped down onto the bed next to her.

"Hey…" She spoke softly, her throat suddenly dry.

Mikey said nothing, not cheerful like he usually was. They sat in silence for a while, neither sure what to say.

Eventually she spoke again. "I'm sorry…" She felt more tears escape her eyes.

He smiled sadly. "Oh, babe…" He wiped away the droplets. "I understand…it's just…" He sighed.

"Upsetting?" She hugged into him.

A slight nod, "I guess…just don't blame yourself!" He added quickly.

"Well…I mean…I shouldn't have told you to…" She blushed.

He finally grinned. "Forget it dudette! I just want you to make me a promise"

"What?"

"Not to keep secrets from each other again…especially ones this big"

She sighed. "Alright…" She knew this promise should have been made long ago.

So there they sat, speaking softly of secrets each had sworn to keep from others, even if it was only to themselves.

* * *

**More Notes**: I'm sorry I hurt Violet!! cries But there will be a better explanation soon as to why it happened ;D

And trust me, it was always planned, this isn't one of those "Oh damn, I've mucked everything up" situations that I see some pull on themselves and have to dig themselves out of...honest, I started planning major parts of the plot when I started Sincerity of Shadows. :)

Thanks for reading, if you've got any questions, just ask me, and if you don't want anyone else to see your question(s), PM me and I'll answer. There's more to come soon!


	6. Face The Nightmare

**Authors Notes**: This was, surprisingly, originally two chapters! So out of the goodness of my heart, I give you one longer chapter rather than two short chapters ;D

Disclaimer: I only own Violet, no one else (unfortunately...)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Face the Nightmare**

'_I open my eyes; I'm tied down to a table. The evil one of my dreams stands smugly, pushing his darkened glasses further up his nose. "This won't hurt a bit" He lies as he pulls forward a big buzz saw._

_He rams it into my chest causing me to call out for help, surged with pain. But to my surprise, a different voice escapes me, saying something unexpected. "Darkling…help me…" _'

Violet woke up suddenly to find herself cuddled against Mikey on her bed. She ran a hand feverishly down her plastron, making sure the dream hadn't been real. Upon confirmation, she let herself relax a bit.

As she went to move out of Mikey's grasp, he muttered "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful"

Resisting the urge to laugh, she continued to try and escape his clutch on her.

He stirred. "Violet? What's wrong?" He yawned as he sat up.

"Leatherhead…" She smiled sadly at him.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I think he sent me messages…in my dreams…"

"Are you saying those nightmares could be to do with him?" He frowned.

"Maybe" She sighed. "I can't be sure, but I'm going to go look for him"

He grabbed her hand as she went to get up so she stopped. "Violet" He looked serious. "This isn't a way to try take your mind off current issues is it?"

She bit her lip. "I don't think so…"

He smiled at her. "Alright, just don't do anything I wouldn't" He winked.

She grabbed her tessen, tsubute and mask, readying herself to leave. She sat next to Mikey and kissed him.

"Good luck babe"

She hugged him. "Thanks love"

And with that, she left the lair, heading towards the site they last spotted the crocodile: the turtles' old lair.

When she reached the entrance, she cursed, as it was totally caved in. Desperate for answers, she started to dig at the rocks, making an entrance for herself.

"Come on!" She urged, as the rocks she had to move got bigger.

Unfortunately for Violet, she was so focused on her task that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. A human approached silently, grinning as he spotted his target.

The soldier muttered into his headset. "Boss, we got a lone one at the site, looks like the female"

A voice responded. "Excellent, apprehend it and bring it to me"

The soldier, following his orders, rapidly approached her.

"What the-" She was suddenly electrocuted so fell unconscious.

"Easiest mission ever" The soldier smirked as he picked her up and carried her away. Since she had been alone, no one could help her.

* * *

"And you let her go?" Don frowned.

Mikey sighed. "She seemed pretty sure…"

Don was being overprotective. "We shouldn't have let her go off alone!"

"She was fine today"

"She could crash again!"

"You talk about her like she's one of your machines!"

Leo and Raph watched the argument develop between the two younger brothers.

"Oh why don't you track her if it's that important? You always seem to find _us_ when there's something important"

"And you make it sound easy…"

Leo cut in before they resulted to physical attacks. "I'm sure she's fine…" He sounded uncertain.

The power suddenly cut out, causing the four to fall over each other in the dark. Luckily, soon the power came back, the news on the television showing that an invasion was occurring. Splinters went to tell them not to get involved, but they had left before he could.

"Kids…" He sighed.

* * *

Bishop smiled as he received the unconscious form of Violet. "Make sure she stays asleep" he ordered. "We wouldn't want her to wake up before her little reunion"

He was aware of the invasion, but he had already made plans…

* * *

**More Authors Notes**: This continues from Violets story again, it's easier than having to do the whole invasion thing, so yes, there is a slight time lapse...

* * *

"Violet!" Leo's voice flooded into Violet's slumber.

She stirred. "Huh? Leo?" She looked around blurrily, only to find her brothers tied up around her. "What's going on guys?" She now found herself restrained to a table like them.

"Ah, Violet, so kind of you to finally wake up"

Violet froze with fear as she heard that voice. "No…"

"What is it?" Mikey asked her nervously.

Bishop walked round into her line of view. "Isn't it nice I arranged a family reunion just for you?"

"It's the nightmare man!" she screamed, closing her eyes, trying to wake up. "This has to be another dream…yes, I must be asleep…but then again, you guys are never here…" She was clearly in denial.

Don looked worried. "So he's the one who has been in your dreams?"

He received a scared nod.

"I've always been interested in your case, Violet" he held a scalpel inches from her flesh but then moved away. "One day living a normal human life, next living as a mutant turtle with the only others of your kind"

She recoiled. "H-how…do you know _so much_ about _me_?" she only just managed speech even through the sheer terror.

"I know everything about you Violet. Knowledge is power, and I like power!"

She watched him move to her brothers.

'_Damn, this can't be good…there's no way out…no…_'

Suddenly, there was movement from behind her as Master Splinters, April and Casey burst in. Splinters lashed out at Bishop then freed Raph. As soon as Mikey was free, he released Violet from her bonds.

Casey chucked a bag with all their weapons in to the five. Violet dug out her tessen and unfolded them shakily, trying to look un-scared.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey ran back and untied the crocodile that had been behind Violet so she had not realised.

As he stood up, she ran and hugged him. "You're okay!"

"Darkling…"

She stopped him. "Just so you know, I'm Violet"

He smiled. "You remembered"

She nodded happily.

"We shall have to discuss your past later"

All three of them turned to face Bishop again.

"You're outnumbered! Give up!" Raph demanded.

"Outnumbered, but not outclassed"

Everyone ran at him, surprised when he dodged all their attacks easily. Somehow, he managed to single Mikey out so the rest of them watched in horror as he held Mikey down and lowered a buzz saw towards him.

"Any moves, and you can say goodbye to Michelangelo" Violet once again froze as Bishop sneered at Mikey and added "This won't hurt a bit"

Unable to control herself, she ran forward, lashing out at Bishop, which caught him by surprise so he released Mikey.

"Fine! You'll do" he smirked, throwing down a smoke bomb.

As it cleared, Bishop had left…with Violet. Leo cursed as Don also reminded everyone about saving another friend, Professor Honeycutt, the Fugitoid.

Leatherhead stepped in "I will find her, she is part of my family too"

They smiled and agreed, running in opposite directions, Leatherhead tracking Bishop and Violet's scents…

* * *

As Bishop said "You'll do", all Violet had managed was a confused "What?" That's when he had thrown a smoke bomb and dragged her away, her not resisting, as she was confused.

She realised she was now in a truck and gripped her tessen tightly. "Why the hell should I let you take me?"

He merely smirked.

"Answer me damn it" She said subconsciously touching the right hand side of her forehead as a migraine arose. Suddenly, her posture and expression changed. She went from looking scared and backing off to standing tall and giving a slight grin back. "Well?"

"Interesting" Bishop mused something to himself before raising his voice enough for her to hear. "Violet, I have learnt much about you and your family: how they found you, closing the portal, becoming Darkling due to losing your memories…" A sinister grin came across his face "The pregnancy…"

She closed her eyes, suddenly angry, back to her normal herself. "Shut up! I don't care if you've been stalking us! You will pay" She hissed.

He turned away, but kept her in his line of sight. "Haven't you wondered _why_ your body aborted the hatchling?"

A flash in her eyes told him he was right.

"You're body is still young, it was fluke you got pregnant as it is not developed enough…but wait, soon the _fun_ will begin" He laughed. "Imagine what it will be like for you and your reject family, you the only girl for the instincts to rest on…"

"This has gone far enough!!" She shivered at the images he had caused to run through her mind. "I'm leaving!" She tried for the door but was pulled back by him.

"I can not allow that Violet; I wish to study your mutation, study you"

She winced at his harshness. The van halted, causing them both to fall over.

"What's going on?!" Bishop demanded, but no one answered.

The back doors of the van were ripped off and thrown aside like a toy a child had tired of. A growling figure stood there.

"Bishop! I will not allow you to put her through what I had to" He snarled, picking her up carefully then bolting away with her before Bishop and his forces could react.

"Thanks LH" She hugged him again as he put her down in the sewers. "If I'd realised it was you I kept dreaming about earlier…" She kicked a nearby rock in annoyance.

He looked inquisitively at her "What are you talking about Da…Violet?" He quickly corrected himself.

She explained the nightmares she'd had to suffice most nights.

"I wished to spare you the details of what Bishop forced upon me, but you already had to endure it yourself" he gave her a sad smile.

She tried to change the subject. "So you wanted to know about my past?" She took his hand and started walking, leading him towards the lair while telling him what he wanted to hear.


	7. Time to Prey

**Authors Notes**: Sorry people! I haven't forgotten, I mean, writing is my way of relaxing, so I am actually very ahead of myself...but with no time to type it up T.T

My problem is, unlike most, I find I work at my best when I write by hand, so when I have written a chapter, ideally, I will then type it up and have most on my computer ready to upload here when I feel the time is right. Well...right now, I have near to no time to type them up, BUT next week is half term, so there is hope :

Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but the female one...you know who I mean! ;) I also don't own the movie characters that are mentioned within this chapter surprisingly XD

* * *

**Chapter 7: Time to Prey**

'_It's the middle of the night. I awake to find someone calling out in fear. I rush out to the living area where the plea resides_'

"Leatherhead?" Violet rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Are you alright?"

He jumped up, gasping.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

He nodded slowly. "It seems Bishop still haunts me even in my freedom"

Violet sat next to him, on the arm of the sofa. "All that is behind you now, you shouldn't let it get to you, all of it is just a dream" She soothed.

"I am aware of that…I guess I just need to adjust" he sighed.

"You sure you don't want a bed? I could share with Mikey…"

He shook his head. "No, I'm still thankful to your family for letting me stay here, I couldn't ask any more of any of you"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it! You are family" She exchanged a grin. "Just don't let Mikey start about the Battle Nexus thing again!"

Leatherhead laughed. "Yes, he's already informed me…twice!"

"Be careful, he'll drill it into you if you're not careful!"

* * *

Later, Violet woke up, still on the arm of the sofa; she must have fallen asleep there while calming her crocodilian friend. As she looked round, she was surprised to find no sign of Mikey, usually he'd be playing video games or watching TV at this sort of time. Even Leatherhead had gone, presumably in Don's lab helping with something.

She let out a slow sigh as she stood, looking around for someone…anyone! They couldn't all have gone out, and yet it seemed they had.

She went to the dojo, usually occupied by Leo, but today it wasn't, so she made use of the space. She sat down and started to meditate, ignoring the nagging thoughts she had began to have after what Bishop had said to her. She hadn't told her brothers out of fear of their reaction…especially Mikey! He'd get overprotective, as she was _his_…

* * *

"Where'd you guys go?" Violet asked as the four re-appeared.

"Nowhere particular…" Leo answered slowly.

She noticed Don sneak off to his lab with Raph; frowning, she tried to dismiss it. "Leo? What happened to your arm?"

Leo had a rather large gash on his arm; it looked like it had been made by another swordsman…another _ninja_!

"Oh yeah…that must be from when the foot jumped us when we were…" Leo nudged Mikey hard "…out" He finished, wincing in pain.

"Excuse me Violet, I need Don to sort out this cut" Leo gave her a fake looking smile and left for Don's lab.

Something was up…and it was hidden in Donny's lab!

She gave her best impression of a yawn, and then smiled at Mikey. "Well, I'm kinda tired…guess I'll go catch a little sleep"

"Probably better you get some rest babe, I heard _sensei_ was planning something strenuous for tomorrow cause we missed today's training"

They kissed, then after a long hug, she left for her room. As she was closing the door, she spied Mikey going for Don's lab too!

"I hate to do this guys…" She muttered as she hauled herself up into the air vent. "…But you're hiding something…something big!"

She was the only one who could fit in the vents, as she was the smallest. She crawled silently but rapidly and soon reached Don's lab. She hung back in case anyone caught a glimpse of her.

"...But why'd we have to get it tonight?" Don's voice flooded in.

Leo answered coolly. "Well I prefer to be prepared"

Raph breathed out in relief. "I'm just glad we got it in easily"

"Don't jinx us Raph!" Mikey cut in.

Violet decided to leave, as she had learnt nothing from her eavesdropping. She returned to her room and lay on her bed, and although she didn't feel tired, she was soon asleep.

* * *

That evening, she jumped up as she heard Leatherhead complaining in his sleep again. She slipped out of her room as quietly as possible and moved with delicate movements through the darkness towards the troubled sleeper when…

_CRASH!_

She fell over as she hit something.

"Ouch!" The _thing_ complained. "Of course…why am I always on the bottom!"

"Mikey?" She rubbed her head as she tried to untangle herself from him.

He almost screamed. "Violet? Is that you?"

She finally pulled herself off of him and grinned. "No, it's _Davy Jones_! What do you think?"

They both turned their attention back to Leatherhead.

"He's having another nightmare" she explained quietly.

Mikey edged forward with her. "Then I guess I'll have to wake him up"

Violet gulped. "You shouldn't…the shock when someone is woken by such means is…"

He cut her off. "Don't go all Donny on me" He cleared his throat. "Wake up Leatherhead, you were having a nightmare" Leatherhead jumped up, enraged and grabbed Mikey. "Leatherhead? Wake up!"

Leatherhead slammed Mikey into the wall.

"Wait! It's me, Mikey!" He shouted, but to no avail as he was thrown down to the floor and became unconscious.

"NO!" Violet ran between the two as Leatherhead towered over Mikey, roaring angrily.

He picked her up in a large clawed hand, ready to bite her head off…literally!

"Leatherhead!" She shrieked.

He stopped as he heard her voice.

"You've got to snap out of this!"

He gasped and his pupils went from being slits to round again. He held her uncertainly as the others arrived.

"What have I done?" He was gabbling a bit, obviously forgetting he had Violet in his grasp.

Splinter stopped the other three approaching. "Leatherhead, what happened?"

"I'm a monster…a horrible monster! Get back, all of you! Stay away from me, I'm not safe…NOT SAFE!" He ran off screaming out "I'M A MONSTER!"

Raph knelt down next to Mikey. "Mikey, come on bro…no…aw please Mikey, say something!"

"I guess I'm lucky _you_ didn't give me mouth to mouth"

Raph growled and dropped him "He's fine"

"Will someone please tell me what happened?" Splinter demanded.

"Well, Leatherhead was having some kind of nightmare…so me and Violet tried to wake him, but he totally freaked out! Where is he? I gotta see if he's okay?" He noticed something. "Wait…guys, where's Violet?"

They explained how Leatherhead thought he had killed Mikey and ran off into the sewers…holding Violet.

"We've gotta find them, let them know Mikey's okay" Raph added.

Splinters sighed. "Yes, but be careful, there are parts of his nature he can no longer control. He may see you as brothers…or enemies"

* * *

"Put me down! I'm not a damsel in distress…and you're certainly not _King Kong_!" Violet tried to wriggle free of Leatherheads grasp as he came to a stop and flopped down against a wall. He finally released her.

"Michelangelo…how could I have hurt him? It's all too horrible…too horrible! What…have…I…become?" He sobbed holding his head. "I'm…I'm a monster…I AM A MONSTER!" He slammed his hands against the wall then sobbed harder.

"LH?" Violet looked uncertain at him. "I'm sure Mikey's fine…" She tried to soothe him. "It's not what you are, it's who you are" She pointed to her chest "In here"

He sighed. "You don't understand…it was part of me…Bishop…he's done something…something I can't control" He closed his eyes as more tears escaped.

"We'll cope" she answered lamely.

He growled slightly. "Go…"

"No, I'd never walk out on someone in need!" She frowned.

He suddenly stood "Someone else is present" he hissed at her, his pupils becoming mere slits again.

She turned but saw nothing.

"Good! Whoever you are, glad you found me! A monster such as myself deserves to be hunted and destroyed! Oblivion would be a welcomed outcome to such a grotesque life" He shouted out.

"No! Leatherhead!" She protested as he pushed her behind himself.

He added over her protests "Just don't hurt her"

A hunter approached, holding a gun and had a robot sidekick following him. "Do you hear that girls? We are gonna be famous. We got ourselves a talking croc and a turtle girl to boot! And once we bag those other four creatures, we're gonna be superstars I tell ya"

"Four other creatures?" Leatherhead looked up slowly. "My friends? Hurt my friends? Hurt my friends!"

He growled and attacked the guy, knocking him down then biting on his gun, attempting to snap it. The gun suddenly electrocuted him and Leatherhead fell down, knocked out.

"You okay Betsy?" The hunter started talking to his gun. Eventually his attention turned back to Violet. "Now hold still girlie" He grinned.

Violet shook her head in disbelief, backing way from him. "No…Leatherhead…"

"Don't worry, you'll get to see your mates again as Mr croc here said those four others were your friends"

She felt her shell hit the wall, nowhere else to go. Closing her eyes as a sudden migraine appeared, she reopened them glaring at this guy. "I…can't let you do this!" She growled angrily.

She ran at him, not sure why, she just did, losing control. She blacked out just before she reached him.

* * *

Mikey's voice suddenly flooded in. "Don? What's wrong with her?"

Violet blinked slowly, suddenly focusing on everything. She was in Don's lab, full of the clutter he worked on, but still a welcoming sight.

Don noticed her opening her eyes. "Violet!"

"Don? Mikey? What happened?" She held her head, migraine still there. "That hunter…" she shook her head.

"Yeah, he used LH as bait to try catch us, but we showed him!" Mikey grinned.

She shook her head again. "Was I there?"

"No…we found you collapsed in the entrance to the lair" Don smiled at her. "Do you know how you got there?"

She gulped. "I don't know what happened…but it isn't the first time"

"What?" Mikey looked confused.

"In Bishop's lab, I sort of blanked when saving you Mikey, but only for a few seconds…it's like I just lost control"

Don frowned. "Rage perhaps? Or stress? Both could do that"

"Thanks guys, but I think I should go talk to Master Splinter about this" She stood up and went, leaving her brothers in silence, ready for the talk she knew she was overdue for.


	8. Surprise Reunions

**Authors Notes**: Sorry about the wait! I'm still having my time eatne by my art work (not literally of course :P) But I'm keeping the writing alive even if animes and manga have been ebbed into my time where I'd usually write ;D

Discalimer: I don't own the TMNT or any of the other characters within this...just Violet and the plot :o

* * *

**Chapter 8: Surprise Re-unions**

Master Splinter sat quietly as Violet explained her fears to him. When she finished, he took a couple of minutes to contemplate on his answer.

"There are possibilities" He sighed. "You could be prone to rage like Raphael…or perhaps stress"

Violet shook her head. "The second time I was scared" she pointed out.

"Alright…" He frowned as he thought to himself. "I have an idea, but I can't be certain about it"

"What is it _sensei_?" She leant forward eagerly, hoping to be told.

He continued to ponder about the matter. "Perhaps you could meditate with me" He smiled. "It will allow you to open up to me a bit more, I will be able to try work it out"

She agreed, hoping it would end positively.

* * *

The next couple of days went by slowly, especially since Splinter had been meditating a lot since their talk, not telling Violet anything. The guys had gone out long ago and were yet to return. Violet dismissed it as she watched television, stroking her crococat Lily, who had jumped up onto her.

Lily had almost doubled in size since the egg had hatched. She chirped like that of a baby crocodile then followed it with a purr as Mikey's cat Klunk approached. She jumped down and playfully chased Klunk.

"Oh Lily…I wish I knew where you came from…" she sighed, checking the clock again. "They've been gone like six hours…something has gotta be up!"

A small ship thing entered the lair, but bizarrely, it looked like it had an angry face on it by the way the components on it were arranged.

"What the-?" She ducked as it flew over her and circled round. It hovered over to her and the front opened revealing a screen.

A voice played that made her recoil slightly. "Hello Violet" They sounded mocking. "Long time no see! How have you been?"

"Shell-shocked" she answered sarcastically. "What do _you_ want?"

They chuckled. "Anxious are we? Alright, I'll keep it simple so you can comprehend me"

"Just get on with it!"

"Touchy! Fine, I captured your freaky friends and won't release them unless you meet with me in an hour"

"Fine" she almost groaned.

"Central park, one hour"

The ship closed the screen off again and flew away and out of the lair. Violet once again checked the clock; it was eleven o'clock meaning she'd need to get to central park for midnight.

"Strange…" She mused as she readied herself for the meeting.

* * *

Central Park, Violet jumped slowly out of the manhole and looked round carefully. She quickly spotted the silhouette of a ship, which was her target. As she approached, she saw a figure with their back to her.

"Yo! Freak face!" She yelled.

He almost screamed like Mikey would in surprise. "Is that you Violet?" He started to laugh. "I always you were ugly, but I never thought you'd do anything about it!"

She frowned. "Shut up geek!" A grin crept onto her face "Or maybe I could accidentally remember the whole I-crashed-the-ship-but-claimed-it-was-vandals incident…"

"No!" He flushed and ran forward into the light.

He was roughly the same height as her, but that was probably the only similarity. Instead of hair, he had many tentacles running down his head. His eyes seemed very feline, while he had no nose and mouth was large and full of sharp diamond-like teeth. His skin was a deep purple colour, bearing brownish spots. He wore a full body jumpsuit, which was black, only really having his head uncovered. Even then, one could see his hands bared a mere four fingers…and his feet were just blobs. His species? He was a Ryrtirodengmelion (_Rire-tye-row-deng-meal-e-on_).

"I'll drop it if you do" He muttered.

"How'd you find me?"

He coughed. "Well…last time I saw you…I kinda scanned your personal genetic structure so I could track you…" He fiddled with one of his hair tentacles. "So…when everyone told me you were dead, I saw you're signal was merely weaker, but not gone"

"How nice, _Manny_" She grinned.

He frowned but pushed a button on his belt and the ship doors opened. Her four brothers soon walked out.

"Wait! You didn't kidnap them?"

He shook his alien head. "Why would I do that dear cousin? I just met them when I landed, when I explained who I was, the orange-clad one seemed to know who I was"

Mikey grinned at her.

"So the smart one programmed one of my messenger bots with the co-ordinates of your home" He smirked, "I wanted to see how you'd react"

Don frowned. "So, how are you two related?"

She smiled. "Well, I found out by accident! Him and his dad were only ever seen at costume parties, so after one of the Halloween parties, I followed him to his 'car' and found it was a spaceship! Turns out my aunt helped his dad when he was stranded on Earth and fell in love while they were repairing his ship, but their child turned out alien so they decided to keep it secret from the family"

Don nodded slowly.

She turned back to Manny. "Speaking of which, no one else can know about this"

He gulped. "Well, obviously I'll need to tell my parents, but…who else could I tell?"

"It's good to see you!" She punched him playfully in the arm.

"Now, I got a surprise for you! Close your eyes!"

She did so, only to find her brothers turning her mask round so she couldn't peek then leading her towards the ship.

"Alright, open them"

She turned her mask back round and looked.

"SURPRISE!"

She recoiled slightly.

"Happy Birthday!" He hugged her.

She blinked slowly, trying to comprehend it all…She had lost track of time! It was her birthday! It was so early though, barely past midnight,

"You've also been with us 363 days" Mikey declared.

"You've been counting?" She sighed trying to keep herself calm.

Manny smiled. "Why else would I look for you Violet? You were the only other one in the family who I could talk to at anytime!" Violet grinned as he added, "So, wanna open your present?"

* * *

**More notes**: lol! I added the pronunciation of Manny so it made it easier to read :D

Any Q's? Just ask! I have explanations for anything and everything to do with this story! (Well...I'd hope I did)


	9. The 'Best' Present of All

**Author's Notes**: Here comes the next chapter! I took time when I could have been sleeping typing this up because I love this part! It's one of the parts I had most fun writing. I'll try get more typed up as soon as possible, even if it's late at night again! ;D

Also, just so you know, Manny's present isn't really important and probably won't come into play any time...I just thought it'd be nice to tell you what he gave her!

**Discalimer**: I only own the plot and the chick! I'll tell you if I start to own anything else... :P

* * *

**Chapter 9: The 'Best' Present of All**

After Manny's little surprise, they had to part so he could return home at a reasonable time. Violet carried her present carefully, laughing every time she noticed Mikey's jealous yet longing look, who wouldn't want a pair of boots that allowed you to fly?

As they entered the lair, Leo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should get some sleep birthday girl"

She pouted, "Fine…"

Violet knew they only wanted the best for her, so went to sleep so that when she awoke she could enjoy the rest of her birthday without the effects of tiredness.

* * *

The ground shuddered, waking Violet up.

"What?" She jumped up and ran out her room, picking up her tessen on the way then re-adjusting her mask quickly. As she left her bedroom, the ground shuddered more. "Um…guys?" she asked uncertainly as something rose up from the water.

"We've seen that kind of energy before…" Don commented.

A messed up form that looked like Drako and the Ultimate Ninja mangled together appeared out of a portal formed from water.

"We told you we would return, we told you we would have our revenge!" Ultimate Drako shouted. Raph attempted to attack but was frozen mid-attack then thrown back into the wall. "As if you could simply fight us! We control time and space with Lord Simultaneous's time sceptre. We are unbeatable!"

"Someone quick! Grab the-"

Everyone jumped at Ultimate Drako but they were frozen in the air, unable to complete their assault.

The next thing Violet knew, she fell to the floor in the lair. Rubbing her head slowly, she stood up.

"Guys?" she looked around.

The lair was abandoned. There was no sign anyone had lived there, as everything was gone! All the furniture and security systems: gone.

She called out. "This…can't be happening!"

Moving around, she saw that no one could have been living in this place for a long time, dust was thickly covering everything. Each step she took showed up clearly on the floor. Exiting the lair into the sewers, Violet headed for the nearest manhole cover, hoping to find some clues as to what was going on.

As soon as she was out, she jumped gracefully up to the rooftops. "The city seems the same…" She frowned as she landed on solid roofing, trying to get her bearings.

A nearby alarm started to go off, causing Violet to jump. Sirens were now approaching rapidly. She knew she had to flee or be spotted by the people of the city, but something caught her attention.

A shadow ran straight at her and shoved her into the nearest shadows, her shell hitting the wall.

"Wave! I told you to…" They growled, but suddenly stopped. Even in the darkness, Violet could see they were shocked. "…Pink Haze?"

"Leo?" She was confused. "What did you just call me?"

He pushed her further into the wall. "You…can't be here! You can't!"

She recoiled. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

He shook his head. 'You…you're…" He closed his eyes and looked away, trying to hide the tears Violet knew were there. "…dead" he let out in a whisper.

"Leo…"

He cut her off. "Hey! We all agreed to use codenames, remember?"

"No…"

He sighed. "I better take you back to the base…"

He frowned at a thought he had, but said nothing. This Leo didn't seem like the one she knew, he was different in some way Violet couldn't explain. They ran back to their 'base' as he put it in silence.

"Your old lair?" Violet asked slowly. "What about the mouser attack? Leatherhead?"

She merely received an odd glance.

"Yo, Rain! I got something for you to scan," he sneered at her as if he didn't know her. He almost looked hurt, as if the past was haunting him.

Don appeared, hands on hips. "This better be good Storm, I'm still fixing up from tonight's job, they did a number when we left with the goods"

Leo pointed to Violet. "I found her as I escaped, you better scan her. She seems to be Haze, but at the same time isn't"

Don focused on her more, not overly shocked, acting like a scientist would. "Come with me" he indicated so she followed. He took her to a smaller lab; it was full of weapons he'd created. "Sit"

She did so. He sounded un-interested, as if it was a trick. He grabbed some weird handheld scanner and started to check her with it.

"Hmmm…" he said nothing, merely frowning at the screen.

She suddenly felt strange, as if she was and wasn't there at the same time, flickering between two places.

"Don!" She screamed in terror. "What's happening?!"

She could vaguely see three figures on the _other side_ but it suddenly stopped and she sat confused with Don finally looking surprised.

"Weird" he sighed slightly. "You see fine…well…except for what just happened"

"What was that?" She demanded.

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know"

Don led her back to Leo. "She's fine" he lied, unable to believe what had just happened.

"So, explanations please! What the hell is going on round here?" Violet glared at them.

They exchanged a glance before starting.

"One, call us by our codenames" Leo looked stern all of a sudden.

"Which are?"

He looked displeased. "Blue Storm, Purple Rain, Red Wave, and Orange Sun" His expression lightened. "Your name is Pink Haze"

Don suddenly took over. "Almost a year ago, we found you and took you in…but as much as we got on, the Shredder ended that; you were slain as you attempted to open the portal for us"

She ignored the differences in the story. "So what happened if Haze…I mean _I_ died? What happened to the portals energy?"

A darkened look came across Leo's face. "Sun tried to save you…it went into the nearest one there…"

The story was left unfinished as someone pulled Violet backwards.

"Haze? You're alright!" Raph pulled her into a big hug. She remained silent, unsure how to react. "I told them you were tougher than that!" he beamed. This Raph was a lot cheerier than her one…kind of like Mikey.

Leo cut in. "Back off Wave!"

He continued to hold onto her. "No!"

Leo gave Raph a final disapproving look before turning back to her. "So where did you come from Haze?"

She gulped slightly. "Well, I can't see you guys believing me, but I was in the lair with everyone when this freak called Ultimate Drako attacked, separating all of us across time and space or something…next thing I know, I'm here!"

"You're right, I don't believe you" Leo frowned at her.

"Forget it!" She sighed.

Raph squeezed her closer to himself. "I don't care how you got here! The main thing is that you **are** here!"

Leo folded his arms and looked at Don. "Get Sun, I think we need to see what our dear brother has been hiding…"


	10. Mystical Mikey?

**Authors Notes**: Sorry! Yet again my art has overcome me! But never fear, soon I will recieve my new laptop and will be able to type up anywhere (I use a mac mini at the moment) But here comes the second part of the Ultimate Drako splitting up thing ;D Next part concludes it and will hopefully come soon...

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Violet, okay? If I ruled the rest, I don't think you'd find it here! (lol!)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mystical Mikey?**

They waited, informing Violet to sit. When Mikey entered, she wanted to jump up and hug him, but had to resist.

"The Sun shouldn't be forced to rise" he spoke mystically and strangely.

"I know, but urgency calls" Leo bowed to his younger brother.

The other two followed his lead.

Raph dug Violet in the ribs. "Bow, quick!" he hissed. She reluctantly did so.

"Ah, I've been awaiting the day the Haze would return to this world"

Leo grimaced. "So you foresaw this? And you didn't inform us?"

"I can't reveal everything to come, otherwise the mere fabric of the future could collapse" he half-turned away from Leo. "I speak what I may, un-debatable matters that are of certain natures"

Violet silently watched him, daring not to interrupt him. Mikey turned and locked eyes with her; his expression seemed numb.

"Your role is important soon" he said quietly, only just audible. He moved so everyone could see him again. "All I can say is: _With the rising of the first flower, means the calming of the storm_" Leo went to question the prediction but Mikey continued. "I require time with Haze" his eyes narrowed "_alone_, interrupt, and you know what's coming"

And with that, he walked back into the room he came from. He stopped in the doorway and glanced back at Violet, silently ordering her to follow him. She stood up, exchanging a smile with Raph as she passed him and was taken into Mikey's room. She sat where he indicated, surprised at how uncannily similar Mikey's room was to her Splinter's study.

"So…you can see the future?"

He chuckled slightly. "Violet," the first to actually use her name, "I know you are not of this world…of this _dimension,_" she gasped. "I see many futures, not just our own, so many, many lives…" he sighed. "Occasionally, I go out to seek those I must help" he stopped for a minute. "You are not Haze, but I would recommend you act the part while you're here"

She inhaled slowly. "So I will get home?"

"You have two chances to get home" he held up two fingers. "One sooner than the other"

"How-?"

He cut her off. "Miss both, and you'll be stuck here. There are certain deeds you must fulfil before you will be allowed to return"

She frowned. "So, can you help me or not?"

"I can, but it depends on what level. If it is to tell you what you need to do, then I can't…" He smirked, "but perhaps the Shredder could help you"

"WHAT?!" She jumped at his suggestion.

"Our world is nothing like yours, our roles are reversed. Storm, Wave and Rain commit crimes while the Shredder and his legions of Foot Ninjas are the police, the law"

She pouted as she thought about it. "That's why I saw Leo running from that commotion" She received a grim nod. "And how about you?" she asked slowly.

"_I_ am neither good nor evil, I must offer both sides their prophecies. On occasion I get involved and help my brothers, on others I help Shredder, it all comes down to whether I may interfere in the business or not"

Mikey seemed so mature here, he was no longer the boyfriend she knew; he seemed more like a master…

She gulped. "Anything else?"

"Not momentarily, but remember: _Even a flower can survive in a storm_" he dismissed her with a wave of the hand.

As she closed the door, she found herself surrounded by the other three turtles.

"What did he say?" Leo demanded.

She glared at him. "Nosy much?"

"Haze, it's not been the same without you" Raph smiled.

"Wave! We still have a job to do" Leo cut in.

Raph turned to him. "Can't Haze help? She was always the stealthiest"

Violet froze. Helping them with a crime? Could she really do that? They were her brothers after all. She recalled Mikey's words as she decided.

"Just tell me what I need to do Storm," she said, silently cursing the half-baked prophet, Michelangelo.

* * *

"Got it kid?"

Violet hung onto their ally, Casey Jones as he drove her into position on his motorcycle.

"Don't patronize me" she muttered.

There were so many differences here like Mikey said. April was still working for the good version of Baxter Stockman so had never befriended the turtles. This alternately meant she was working for the Shredder!

Splinter had been caught by not-so-evil Bishop and was imprisoned. The guys hadn't tried to free him yet, but tonight was the night! And Violet had been given a big role. She had to sneak in and try open his cell and get him out while Leo and Raph were distractions for the guards and Bishop, and Don waited in the Battle Shell.

She crawled in through a small air vent as instructed. "Why is it always air vents?" she muttered as she moved delicately through. She came out gracefully in front of a cell, Splinter's cell. "Think Haze think!" She tried to remember the sort of codes Don or 'Rain' had told her to try. She gulped and typed desperately into the keypad. There was a beep, and the door opened. "Wow! Lucky guess" she grinned to herself.

Suddenly Splinter jumped at her, pinning her against the wall. "Big mistake" he sneered.

"Whoa! It's me, Vi…I mean Haze"

He quickly released her. "But…"

"I know I'm dead! I'll explain later 'cause right now we gotta get outta here!"

She ran down the corridor, checking Splinter was actually following her. As they heard soldiers approaching, she quickly lifted the access panel in the floor her world's Casey, April and Splinter had used to evade the guards long ago. They easily escaped, this world's Bishop was obviously less prepared for her tricks.

As they ran for the Battle Shell, Leo ran round a corner and crashed into Violet. "Keep going" she hissed at Splinter who nodded and made it safely to the vehicle. "Come on, quick, you next" she ordered Leo.

"No! I'm not losing you again!"

She froze, '_the way he said that'_

"Wait…" He helped her up.

"We can't!" She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the van. "GO!" She shouted at Don, who reacted almost immediately.

Leo pulled her to the back, _alone_.

"I…" He stifled his emotions a bit like her Leo.

"Can I ask you something?" she smiled at him. He nodded slowly. "Do you _like_ me?"

He blushed suddenly. "What gave you that idea?"

She didn't bother answering the question. "Look Storm…_Leo_…" For once he didn't object to the use of his name, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. "I'm not your Haze…I live in a very different world, but if everything happened similarly here, I can tell you if you'd made your move while you had the chance, I…_she_ would have said yes"

He looked away by glancing down. "I…can't lose you" A dark expression crossed his face. "Haze, you can't leave…NOT AGAIN!" He pulled her closer to himself. "If you're not from here, what exactly _was_ so different in _your_ world?"

She paused until she noticed how much more frustrated he became. With a sigh, she explained about how the fight with the Shredder happened, including the Mikey bits. He frowned deeply throughout her tale. As she finished, she fingered the scars on her plastron. She then explained the aftermath of it briefly.

"You're right, you're not our Haze" He looked more serious, trying to hide his feelings once more.

She looked away. "Leo, I have to go see Mikey, he may be the only one who can help me now"

He sighed. "Good luck finding the Mikey you knew…_know_ in Sun, he's nothing like he was" He looked disheartened.

She lent up and kissed his cheek. "Don't get me wrong, I love you, but to me you'll always be my _Onii Chan_"

He recoiled suddenly. "You called me…but no one's ever called me…" A smile slipped across his features, and suddenly hugged her. "Thank you…_imouto_"

She felt tears fall on her. She looked up to see him crying lightly.

"We're not that close here…" he explained. "I wish we were…but it's always the jobs, not family" he exhaled slowly.

"Goodbye Leo" She whispered softly and broke away from the hug, leaving to see the 'Sun' once more.

* * *

"I also foresaw this" Mikey spoke, his eyes shut almost as if he were meditating.

"I'm going to see the Shredder" she declared to him.

He opened his eyes. "And you wish me to attend?"

"Yes"

He sighed. "I told you, I am of neither side…"

"And I'm telling you I can't do this alone. The Mikey I learnt to love would never leave my side, especially to face the Shredder by myself," she narrowed her eyes, "Even if he was influenced by power!"

He raised an eye ridge. "_The flower will stand tall until_…"

She cut him off again. "SHUT UP WITH YOUR DAMN PREDICTIONS!" She shouted. "All I want to know if you'll help me?"

"I will" he paused, quickly adding. "_Evil will fail as Justice prevails_"

"Okay…was that a prediction or you being the comic geek you normally are?" She put her hands on her hips.

Violet finally received a genuine smile from him. "Hey, you always did bring out the best in me…" he paused then added with a grin "…Babe"

* * *

**Extra Notes**: Just so you know, I'm assuming in this world that when Bishop captured Splinter in 'Bishop's Gambit' the turtles didn't go and rescue him as they didn't have the help of LH.

So, any questions? :D


	11. Completing The Mystery

**Authors Notes**: Yeah! I'm on a roll! I got another chapter typed up this weekend! Enjoy! (I hope I'm not talking to myself now...lol!) The next chapter is an important one...that's all I'm saying!!!

Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot and the chick who runs about with them ;D Neither do I own the whole "looks like it's from (Insert thing here)" referenced I like to make at points :P

* * *

**Chapter 11: Completing the Mystery**

"Konichiwa Michelangelo-sama" Karai bowed to him as they entered the front entrance of Foot HQ.

"What happened to 'Sun'?" Violet hissed at him.

He didn't answer. "This is not about me" he spoke softly.

Karai gave him a questioning look.

Violet took a deep breath and stepped out from behind him. "I need to see Oroku Saki…the Shredder"

Karai recoiled. "Violet-san? But…you perished!"

Mikey silenced her, "That's why we must see your Master, she shouldn't be here"

Karai nodded and led them to his throne room. Violet shivered as she entered, there were too many bad memories associated with this place for her.

"Welcome friends" Shredder spoke calmly, not in his armour. "Violet?" he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's you…" He smiled at her "Happy Birthday"

She merely nodded, kind of freaked out.

"You must tell me how you made it out of your predicament"

She told him quickly about how she was here.

"I know you may be able to help send her home" Mikey added slowly.

"Of course I will try to help you! You could almost call it your birthday present"

She finally allowed herself to relax, grinning slightly.

"Follow me to the lab" They walked out of his throne room slowly, him asking her about her home. "So in your world, I'm evil?" he seemed surprised.

"Much so, but may I ask, you are an Utrom here right?" she coughed.

He nodded; still a little intrigued about how much she knew. "Only Michelangelo knows in our reality"

As they entered the lab, Violet couldn't help but stare at all the weird looking machines. "Whoa!" she whistled slightly "My Don would love this place"

"I doubt you will know the co-ordinates of your home dimension" Shredder moved over to a computer panel, typing in something. She answered with a confused look. "Alright, I think I should still be able to get you home"

He guided her towards a teleporter pad that looked like it was from _Star Trek_!

"**STOP!**"

"What?" Shredder turned to find Leo standing in the entrance, armed with his katana.

"Stop or I'll destroy your machine!"

Shredder backed away from Violet who glared at Leo angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you!"

"Why?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well…I…uh…" he flushed.

She walked over to him. "Look, I know you think I'm the answer to all your problems, but I'm not"

He sighed. "Why come then? To open old wounds then bugger off again?" He rush of anger came over him.

"It's true, I didn't choose to come here, but I did, okay? Don't you see, you can fix your family issues without me! All that's needed is support" She pointed at his youngest sibling who watched with a child-like interest, "Look, I stood up to Mikey and got a reaction, he opened up! They need their big brother Leo, their _Onii Chan_" She looked up into his eyes "Be the one to lead them out of the darkness"

He hugged her. "Thank you…for reminding me of who I am"

The strange sensation came over her once more; she was flickering between two places. "Ah! Not again!" She shouted.

"Again?" Leo smirked slightly. "You always were the best at hiding things" He locked eyes with her again. "Happy Birthday _imouto_" he spoke softly.

"Goodbye, _Onii Chan_" Her voice echoed slightly as she was finally pulled away. She fell to the ground all of a sudden in an unknown location with Mikey, Don and Raph. "Guys? Is it really you?" she asked sceptically.

Mikey latched onto her as soon as he saw her. "Violet!"

"What the-?" Raph looked around.

Don pulled them all into a group hug. "Violet! You exist! Mikey, Raph! You're alive! And Mikey, you have both arms!"

Mikey worriedly added "Good to see you too Donny…I think…"

"What have you done rat? What have you done?!" Ultimate Drako demanded as he slammed Splinter around who kept a firm grip on the War Staff.

"Enough reunion, Master Splinters is in trouble!" Raph quickly growled. "Come on!"

All four of them ran forward and jumped on the enemy.

"My War Staff! My Time Sceptre! NO, NO, NO!" He threw everyone off himself.

"We have to keep the Time Sceptre out of his hands" Don shouted to them all.

As Ultimate Drako got his bearings, he found Raph and Mikey with the Time Sceptre and Master Splinter with the War Staff. Suddenly, both sprang into life, sending mystical energy everywhere and pulling the ones holding them off the ground. Don and Violet stood helplessly at the side as everyone was transported back to the Battle Nexus. Next thing they knew, Drako and the Ultimate Ninja were torn apart from each other, both turning to stone that fell to dust.

"Master Splinter! You're all right! You're all okay!" Leo rushed in happily from a side door followed by Usagi.

"How did we just do that?" Mikey asked surprised.

Splinter was equally as surprised. "I truly do not know"

Lord Simultaneous suddenly appeared and gave them some weird explanation. He then turned the pile of dust that was the Ultimate Ninja back into his eight-year-old self, who ran to his father crying about a nightmare.

Saying their goodbyes, they were all sent home only to find a disgruntled Casey Jones claiming he'd been looking for them all for ten minutes!


	12. A Proposal

**Author's Notes**: Here we go, this has taken a little longer (A) Because I needed it to be as good as it could be and (B) I had a lot of art work to do. ^.^ Well here it is! Enjoy!

I don't own much, just the plot and Violet...

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Proposal…**

Violet quickly collapsed on the sofa, but soon found herself picked up by her boyfriend.

"Violet, wake up" He spoke softly as he carried her.

She rubbed her eyes and sleepily looked at him. "What? Where are we going?"

"Around" He grinned, only just restraining the urge to shout it out.

She merely hugged into him, not even noticing when he turned her mask to cover her eyes. He placed her down and led her through a door.

"If this is some kind of…" She muttered as she re-adjusted her mask.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted. She realised she'd been taken to April's apartment.

"A surprise party? For me?" she blushed slightly, "You shouldn't have…" she muttered lamely.

April smiled cheerily. "Forget about it!"

As Violet looked around, she spotted her family, Casey, April, Leatherhead and the robot known as Professor Honeycutt, everyone she knew! After some small talk between everyone, Violet was presented with a load of presents.

"How do I know what to start with?" she asked slowly.

After receiving no answers, she picked up the nearest one and began. Leonardo had got her a book on Japanese myths as well as one on Kunoichi. Don gave her a set of acrylic, watercolour and oil paints. Raph on the other hand took her completely by surprise, giving her a bracelet with all their signature colours on made from different stones.

"Raphael! Who knew you knew anything about what girls like" she teased as she hugged him.

Leatherhead gave her a music player Don had helped him prepare. Her father, Master Splinter, gave her a charm he had made to present her with goof luck. April provided her with a dream catcher as she said Violet seemed to be the most likely to get nightmares. Casey, being Casey, passed her a hockey stick claiming it's what everyone should want on their birthday.

Finally, she got to Mikey. There was no present from him in view. He coughed awkwardly then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I have consulted _sensei_ on my decision and have received his blessings" Splinters bowed his head to show it was true. "Violet…" Mikey turned to her.

She didn't know what to make of anything. "Mikey?"

He gave her his character grin as he slipped out a small box. "I love you Violet, so much! I think it's time"

She was still having trouble comprehending anything. "Time?" she managed to ask.

He nodded, tearfully. "Will you…marry me?" he flicked open the box to reveal a diamond ring.

She gasped, sudden pressure on her behalf. She was frozen again, with shock, but not in the same way as last time.

"Are you with me babe?" he whispered to her, snapping her momentarily out of it.

She nodded, too surprised for words. She was out of line with everyone else, she didn't even realise they were cheering. He placed the ring on the middle finger of her right hand. She stared at it vaguely, unsure how any of this was happening. Everything was going so quickly! Of course, it was expected that she would react like this, who wouldn't?

Time hadn't quite stopped for her, but it was moving pretty darn slow!

She hugged into Mikey, wondering if this was truly reality, or just some child-like dream she was having on the sofa back at the lair. Each time she opened her eyes, she expected to awaken from some wonderful fantasy that just couldn't end. She was so out of it, she didn't even notice when her Master took her aside to the spare bedroom.

"Violet?" he sounded concerned, yet understanding.

"_Sensei…_Father…" she finally achieved speech. "I…can't believe any of this, it seems so…surreal"

He smiled at her. "It is very much real my daughter. I spoke to Michelangelo about this, he told me and I agreed, as you two are almost perfect for each other"

She sighed. "I…just don't know what to say!"

"Of course, it won't be immediate, but please understand, I wouldn't allow this if I didn't believe you both ready for such a commitment" He exchanged a smile with her. "I know this must be sudden for you, but all of us support your and Michelangelo's decisions"

He left as Mikey entered, closing the door behind him.

"You okay babe?" he sat next to her on the bed, holding her hand.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, just a bit…surprised"

He grinned.

"I think I know why you asked me though…"

He looked a bit taken aback. 'You do?"

"It's because it's my birthday…and…" She couldn't bring herself to repeat Bishop's words.

"No!" He caught eye contact. "It's because I love you…" he was close to blushing now "And you are so beautiful…"

She hugged him instantly. "Oh Mikey!" She was kind of tearful now.

He helped her up. "Come on, this is your party"

* * *

After such a big celebration, Violet slept soundly hugged up to Mikey.

"What should we do? Carry her like I did to bring her here?" Mikey asked his brethren.

April smiled "She can stay in the spare room for now, then when she wakes up she can go back to the lair"

After Mikey had put Violet in the allocated room, he became very worried by the looks his brothers were giving him.

"Guess what you've got coming bro" Raph grinned along with Don and Leo…their smiles looked sort of evil…

* * *

Violet sat up and groggily took in her surroundings: April's apartment. She looked around worriedly.

"Was…was it all a dream?" she wondered until her eyes scanned down to the ring on her finger. "It's…real!" She almost screamed, jumping up suddenly. "It really happened!" She shook her head in disbelief.

Violet left the room and quickly located April in the kitchen.

"Hi Violet" April smiled warmly at her.

"Hey April"

April noticed the torment in Violet's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Violet glanced down to the ring again. "I…I'm getting…married" She forced it out.

April now grinned. "Nervous?" She received a scared nod. "It's alright! Nothing bad can come of this"

Violet managed a smile. "Thanks"

"Here, have some camomile tea, it will help you relax" April passed her a cup of the steaming brew.

As they drank the yellow liquid, Violet managed to speak. "I think what bothers me is I don't know how all this works for ninjas…"

April shrugged. "I don't either"

"Also, I get the feeling something bad is coming…something that will affect us more than anything else…like impending doom!" she shivered at the thought.

"Don't talk like that! It's just your mind trying to make you nervous"

"I hope so April" she sighed.

* * *

Violet walked back to the lair, fiddling with her ring slowly, unsure whether she should keep it on in fights. She had been lucky she didn't have to bring al her presents back as all her family had when they had returned earlier. As she entered the lair though, she almost burst out laughing as she saw her brothers. They were all drunk! She quickly went to her room and locked the door as not to ruin their fun. Somehow, they'd even got Leo to drink a lot! She guessed this was their supposed 'Bachelor Party'

She caught apparent singing from someone…it sounded like Don. She forced back a smile and grabbed the music player she had been given. Lucky for her, Don had helped Leatherhead put songs she liked on it, so she drowned out all the sound by using it, and grabbed one of her books and settled down to read as it would be a while before she could leave.


	13. Corrupting The Plans

**Authors Notes**: Sorry, I was gonna type this up last night, but when I looked at the clock it was like 2AM so I did it today instead :3

This is based over the exodus story arc, and one of the reasons it took me a while was I checking up my scientific facts I had been basing it on. Enjoy! :D

I still don't own anything but the chick and the plot :P

* * *

**Chapter 13: Corrupting The Plans**

Two days later, it was Violet's year anniversary of living with them. She awoke that morning with a mild hangover. She grumbled slightly as she got up and went to see Don about it. All she wanted to do was crawl into a dark hole somewhere until it was over, but she didn't.

As she entered Don's lab, he smirked. "Have fun?"

"What do you mean?" She rubbed her temples.

He chucked a packet of pills over. "Take two, it will relieve the headache"

She nodded slowly. "Was I bad?" she whispered.

"No worse than the others were the other night"

"How would you-?"

He chuckled slightly. "I remember everything that happens when I'm drunk" He smiled "Including the singing you so kindly ignored"

"You brought it up" She grinned as she went to leave. "Thanks Don"

* * *

Splinters called his children together that night. He explained a vision he had had whilst meditating. They quickly made plans to stop whatever the Shredder was up to.

Unknown to them, the Shredder was actually going to leave Earth to bring about chaos on other worlds, such as the Utrom home world. Unfortunately, all they could tell was it was something bad.

"I don't want to endanger any of you, it's very dangerous" Splinters finally added.

All of them wanted to help their father out.

Mikey turned to Violet, "Stay here" he told her.

She frowned "What?"

"I don't want to lose you!"

"So you want me to watch helplessly from the sidelines?"

He sighed. "Fine…but-"

She cut him off. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself"

As far as teams went, she ended up with Don and Leatherhead. They entered through the sewers and came into a huge tunnel, which they made their way down. Suddenly, Don was thrown back; Violet soon followed. The entity started to attack Leatherhead next.

"Foot tech! They're cloaked!" Don got back up, helping Violet up as well.

Leatherhead was continuously getting attacked and soon became enraged, making him attack savagely until the ninjas were no more.

"Suffice it to say, I'm glad I brought you along Leatherhead" Don continued the way they had been going before.

Violet smiled at him. "You okay?"

Leatherhead growled in response.

"Let's move" Don quickly hissed at them.

Eventually, they came to the end of the tunnel where they found a spaceship! Piecing together what they already knew, they worked out the Shredder's plan. Don got Professor Honeycutt to initiate an internal lockdown before him and Leatherhead went to where they believed the Shredder would try to escape. Meanwhile, Violet had to sneak onto the ship, past Bishop and his men, to try and stop Dr. Chaplin, one of the Shredders new scientists.

She caught her breath briefly as she stood in a small secluded area of the ship. "That was not easy" she frowned "Which way to the bridge?"

She started to run again as she heard evidence of a fight outside in the form of explosions. The ship shuddered as it began to take off.

"Oh damn…" she cursed, but quickly quietened herself as she faced the bridge.

That's when the force hit her as the ship was thrust into the sky. She crashed into the wall behind her, but luckily, it didn't give away her position. As the force went away, Dr. Chaplin began talking.

"Mr. Saki, first of all let me just say I think it's wicked cool that you're actually a squishy alien blob! Man, that is so out there! And, secondly, you should know that…well…apparently…Splinter and the turtles…have kinda hitched a ride"

Violet did not hear the response but guessed it was bad news for her father and brothers who were apparently on board.

An alarm started to go off.

"Shit!" She jumped back, thinking she'd been caught.

"Mr. Saki, another wrinkle!" Chaplin spoke desperately to the Shredder about incoming missiles. "But no worries! We have Dr. Stockman's ingenious defence systems on the job"

Violet breathed a sigh of relief as she continued to stealthily move forward. He suddenly sounded stressed.

"Our defence grid just went offline!"

She caught a glimpse of the screen from where she was; several missiles were on an intercept course with them. As they hit, the ship shuddered, making her nearly crash forward again. The screen still showed a lot more approaching.

From what Chaplin was saying, Shredder was after her family, although, she found it kind of stupid, if not ironic, that she was yet to be detected. More missiles bombarded the ship; she grabbed the wall to stabilise herself. The alarm soon stopped.

"Yes! We are out of range! We made it!" Chaplin shouted.

She stepped out from where she hid, only to find another alarm start to go off.

"No! No! No! No! No!" He pounded the screen.

"Too bad" She stepped forward. "And here I thought you had this ship _under control_"

He jumped hen he saw her. All the controls were now sparking dangerously, but Chaplin continued to try regain command of the ship.

"I said stop!"

She jumped at him; a fight ensnared. She was basically trying to wrestle him away from the panels. The Shredders voice flooded into the computers, ordering Chaplin to open some doors. Violet glanced at the screen, but soon wished she hadn't as it totally distracted her. She saw her family, all injured, all motionless; possibly…it was too horrible for her! She lost all her focus as soon as her eyes met that screen.

Chaplin took advantage of the situation and jammed her into the most dangerous of the computers as it sparked the most. He quickly let go and backed off; almost immediately back to work after. She was electrocuted throughout her whole body, feeling it being grounded through her, burning her horribly where any metal was present. Her eyes widened and she collapsed forward, no longer breathing, feeling deaths shadow upon her.

* * *

More electricity hit her and she quickly gasped for breath, only now hearing the beeping of a heart monitor that was attached to her. She couldn't see, even as she opened her eyes, all she saw was black.

She tried to speak but her throat was really dry. She could hear some people around her, working on treating her more.

"Don't worry" an unfamiliar voice spoke calmly. "You're not blind, but we had to operate on your eyes in order to save them, so you'll have to keep the bandaging on for now"

A couple of others were muttering instructions to each other.

"I didn't think we'd see you again" the doctor continued. "You truly are an unusual one"

"W-what?" she croaked, suspicious of where she was.

He sighed, but didn't bother to answer. "You're lucky in a way we found you quickly after you were electrocuted, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to save you due to the lack of oxygen to your brain cells"

"My…brothers…" She managed to speak quietly. "Are they…?"

"They are fine" She could almost sense his smile.

She felt herself being pulled back into unconsciousness, but not in the same way as last time thankfully.

* * *

"Wake up" Someone nudged her slightly.

"What? "She moaned.

They pulled her up. "You must attend the trial"

She frowned "Why? I can't even see…"

"You must" they urged as she was guided out of her room.

She had worked out by now the Utroms must have saved them, but this was the first she'd heard about _having _to attend a trial, even if it was for Utrom known as Ch'rell…the Shredder.

Throughout the trial, she was forced to stand in silence, unsure even as to where she was any more!

* * *

**More Notes**: Of course I wouldn't kill Violet! Who do you think I am (lol! I originally planned on her dying in '_Shades of pink_' but gave it a dramatic turn from my original scribblings in the notbook. In the next chapter it will become more obvious of other problems Violet has now developed.

I looked up and found out that if a current of about 50mA goes through your heart, it would go into fibrilation and your only chance of survival would be a defibrilation. But if the current is more, your heart is more likely to suddenly stop (Which is what happened here) and occasionally, the heart can restart itself, but generally it takes a light shock to almost "bump start" it ;D And what the Utrom said was true, if it had been more than 4 minutes after, her brain would have been permanently damaged!!!

Hope you enjoyed it! I will type up the next chapter ASAP ^.^


	14. Changes

**Authors Notes**: I'm so sorry, my final project is due in Art and so I have been working more on that :(

No worries though, I am not letting this stroy die, I refuse to ever do that! This chapter is shorter than most cause it's set over Violet being blind, I mean, that's not amazingly interesting XD

Trust me, you'd know if I owned more than the plot and Violet :D

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Changes**

After the trial, they were sent back home, soon to find themselves returning to the farmhouse to heal safely.

Violet sat, leant against the wall in the room her brothers were in. "I shouldn't have left you!" She remained unable to see thanks to her wounds. "I could've helped, I…failed"

Leo flinched at her words; she also did at the same time.

"What's with the guilt trip?" Mikey continued to try and scratch under his casts on his legs.

April helped Violet up. "Come on, your room is ready now" She slowly led Violet out.

"How come she always gets a room to herself?" Mikey moaned as April went out of earshot.

"Is it me, or was Violet more affected than we thought" Don asked.

Mikey grimaced "Nah, it's you dude, she's just temporarily blind"

April re-entered and sternly told Mikey "No scratching!"

Don continued. "Well, if you ask me, I'd say…"

"No ones asking you!" Mikey cut him off.

"Michelangelo! Donatello! Enough!" Splinter shouted. "We all need time to heal, including your sister, speaking of which…" He exchanged a glance with April. "…You all must rest"

* * *

"Violet?"

For a moment, Violet hadn't quite recognized the voice, but then she realised it was April.

"Are you alright?"

Violet lay on the bed, unable to do anything really. "I guess…" She sounded confused.

April smiled "Don seems worried about something"

"He's just over-protective" Violet fiddled with her ring. "I don't know what's happening April, I think I feel the same…" she sighed "Although, that could just be posttraumatic stress or something"

April frowned almost like Don had before. "I dunno…Get some sleep, trust me, you'll need it"

April then left Violet to ponder to herself a bit more.

* * *

Violet stirred from her slumber, she must have dozed off. She didn't know how she knew, but she could tell someone was outside the house. The sounds of April going downstairs reached her, possibly to do with this other entity down there.

She blindly staggered up and walked slowly towards the door, hands outstretched in front of her. Someone grabbed her by the shoulders, but as she went to react, they spoke to her soothingly.

"Violet, why are you out here?"

It was Donatello.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

He led her back to their room to re-group. "It's not too important"

"I'll take care of Sid" Leo spoke darkly, making Violet shiver slightly. The sound of the footsteps indicating he was heading for the window.

"That can't be good" Mikey suddenly spoke.

There were too many sounds to follow now: there was a ruckus downstairs, Leo and Don moving about, the near silent whimper of pain from Raphael…

Suddenly, something burst through the floor near them. She couldn't tell what though.

"I sure picked the wrong time to have broken legs" Mikey moaned.

She sensed Raph frowning "Speak for yourself Mikey, I can take seven purple dragons lying on my back!"

Splinters sighed. "Our injuries do have us at a disadvantage" As the others bickered about Raph staying, Splinters came and took Violet's hand so she could tell it was him. "Look after Raphael my dear daughter, protect each other"

She bowed. "Yes _sensei_"

He led her into where Raph was and she was placed so she sat next to him. Soon after, she heard the closet door close.

"Mikey! You better hope I never heal, I'll…OW!" he complained as more pain surged through him.

She sighed. "I can't believe this!"

"What?" Raph sounded confused.

If she could, she would have glared at the door. "Being left out of a fight…locked in a closet! I mean, come on!" She clenched her fists but found Raph's hand on her shoulder.

"Vi, are you okay?" he sounded caring for once.

She smirked. "Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I got a face like _Shell-fer-brains_!"

Raph recoiled slightly. She sounded like…well…_him_. He was trying to work out how to talk to himself.

"It sounds quieter down there" she spoke, a little more like herself.

He gritted his teeth. "Help me up then, I'll be the eyes for both of us"

She did so and soon they were out of the confined space of the closet and back in their room. He instructed her as to where to place him and she backed off slowly.

"Violet! Behind you!" He shouted.

She twisted round and swept blindly with her leg, making contact halfway and hearing someone clutter to the floor. The person was now recovering, getting back up. She punched out and hit them in their chest, making them exhale suddenly.

"Raph?" She felt forward to find the person had moved.

She bit her lip and waited upon no answer, listening for any slight movement. The floorboards creaked to her right; she estimated them to be about three metres away. As they came closer, more evidence gathered: their stifled breathing, the noise of their steps on the wood, the clutter of loose change in their pocket. She grabbed a tessen with her left and readied herself. Then, without any warning to him, she attacked with her folded tessen as if it was a club and rendered the guy unconscious.

"Sorry" Raph muttered. "I didn't know what to say" he admitted lamely.

Violet yawned as she sat down next to Raph. "That wasn't easy"

She was so tired, she didn't even notice when the others returned off, she had fallen back into a peaceful sleep, yet, amazingly, she wasn't awoken by Raph tripping up Mikey.


	15. Mirror Mirror

**Authors Notes**: I'm sorry! (again) I keep having to put this behind all my work, but now as it's the holidays, I've finished ;D So I will be getting more up over Christmas.

Some random trivia about this chapter: I was originally going to call it Mirror rorriM but decided against that and stuck with Mirror Mirror :o

Enjoy!

I own nothing but Violet and my weirdo plot.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Mirror Mirror**

Weeks passed, they all continued healing, most practically back to normal, but two remained different, Violet and Leo.

Violet's bandages had finally been removed, she could see perfectly well, but something about her eyes seemed different, but no one could understand why or even _how_ they were different.

They were ready to leave, to return home and continue their shadowy lives in the sewers.

Don approached Violet alone. "So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, yourself?"

"Same here" He raised an eye ridge then asked, "What's on your mind?"

She frowned slightly. "Plans, improvements, you know, the usual"

They were interrupted by Mikey. "Hey babe!" he hugged into her.

Don watched silently as her expression suddenly changed.

"You're not planning on breaking your legs again, are you?" She grinned.

He pulled a face. "Hell no! We can't prepare if I keep doing that!"

Don blinked slowly "Prepare?"

"You know, for us getting married" he smirked.

Mikey was very cheerful today, and Violet seemed more like herself around him. '_Maybe she does just need time to heal like Master Splinter said_' Don convinced himself. As he went to follow the pair who were walking arm in arm and chatting endlessly about their options, he found himself face-to-face with Raphael.

Don gulped, "Hi Raph"

"Yo" Raph nodded slightly, only to give him a sullen look. "I know you've noticed"

"Huh?"

"She's copying everyone!" Raph almost yelled in his face.

"You're right, I did" he admitted in defeat, "But I see no reason why, perhaps it's a coping mechanism for her as she gets over what has happened"

Raph glared at him "It better be! That night you guys left me with her alone was creepy!"

Don had to restrain himself from laughing. '_Raph doesn't like talking to himself…_'

* * *

The two's suspicions only rose though when they got home and training was re-introduced into their schedule. Violet became the perfect student. She could manage complex manoeuvres easier than she used to be able to and sometimes even before her brothers!

After one particular training session, Splinters kept her behind.

"Violet, I am glad to see you more devoted to your training, but I feel something is still not right"

"Master, what can I say to convince you otherwise? I am merely working as is expected of me"

He frowned slightly but decided to let it go. "Thank you Violet, you may leave now"

She bowed and left.

'_Where have I felt _that_ before?_' he asked himself as he headed for his study. He decided he would keep a closer eye on her to see how she acted _outside_ of training.

* * *

Violet sat in her room, staring at herself in the mirror. "I'm so confused" She lay her head on her arms so she was flopped onto her desk. "What is this feeling? It's so new, so different, so…_alien_ to me" Se sat up and looked at herself again. "I just can't help myself…"

"Talking to yourself?" a voice from the doorway asked.

"What do you want Don?" she asked as she glanced his reflection in the mirror.

"The truth" he walked over to her, kneeling down next to her so he could keep eye contact.

"All I can tell you is it's something bad" she said slowly. He nearly laughed but was more surprised when she did. "Sorry, it sounds stupid" she smirked. "What I should have said is I am as clueless as you, if not more so"

He frowned; she did too. "So you copy people?"

"It would appear so, but only the one in control at that moment"

Don nodded slowly, "Yes, that makes sense! That's why you're good in training!"

"Indeed"

"So why is it happening?"

Violet shrugged. "Maybe it's comforting for me…"

He sighed. "That was all I came up with too"

She suddenly stood up, so he did.

"Do not lose hope Donatello, the answer will come" she smiled warmly at him.

"Wait! That sounded like you were copying…" he turned and jumped slightly "Master Splinters!"

Splinters smiled. "I knew you and your brothers would notice this my son" he entered the room slowly. "But Violet is alright, she is merely confused"

"Do you know what this is?" Don asked quickly.

"No…but I have my suspicions" he glanced at Violet then spoke again. "Now watch carefully Donatello" He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Violet's eyes widened but then she blinked quickly. "I can't be entirely sure, but it seems Master Splinter has a technique to close himself off from me"

Splinters placed a hand on Don's shoulder. "Now you try"

"But…how?"

"Just try, I can not guide you all the time"

Don closed his eyes and tried to block himself off. Nothing happened.

"Do not worry my son, I plan to try working with Violet to stop her doing this"

"Do you think it will work?" Don asked.

He gave his child a sad smile "I can only hope it does, I can not promise anything"

* * *

As everyone else went out of the lair, Master Splinters tried to focus on Violet more.

"Sit"

She did so in front of him in his study. He mentally blocked her again.

She held her head suddenly. "So…dizzy" she complained quietly.

"Now Violet, do you understand what is happening?"

She closed her eyes, trying to get her bearings. "Kind of…I think…" she shook her head, trying to fight the spinning world. "I'm taking on what the person most in control feels"

"Do you know why?"

"No _sensei_"

He sighed. "You need to control your mind Violet. I know you went through a lot when we faced the Shredder, but you must let it go; allow yourself to heal"

"I know, but…I can't" she lowered her head depressed. "I've tried, it doesn't work!"

"You will have to fight it my daughter, it may be a very tough fight, perhaps one of the toughest you've ever faced, but you can do it, I believe in you"

She smiled at him "I know, I'm strong" she bowed slowly. As she rose up again, she asked "But _how_ can I fight it?"

A smile slipped across Splinters face. "That is where our lesson begins…"


	16. Fighting Reflections

**Authors Notes**: Well, I promised you more, so...I am posting two chapter as a Christmas Present! I may actaully get this done by New Year!!! Isn't that great? I think, by hand, I have 21 chapters and an epilogue ;D I will madly type and get it done I think, that would be nice for me anyway! :D Have a good one everyone and enjoy!

I don't own anything but Violet, the plot...and perhaps the random thugs...I don't know about that ;D

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fighting Reflections**

"Now!" Splinters ordered. Each of his students attacked him. As Violet neared him, he dodged and whispered, "Try that technique."

She nodded then closed her eyes, breathing slowly. She opened them quickly and dived towards her teacher.

"Stop!" Splinter commanded everyone as he avoided the attack. The turtles formed a line and he moved down each one, telling them their problems. "Have a quicker reaction; Focus more; Bend your legs; Allow yourself to become more flexible." He finally got to his daughter. "You still haven't got there yet" he told Violet, "Keep practising"

He dismissed them but stayed where he was as Mikey ran over to Violet.

"Can you believe it?" He grinned.

"What?"

"We're gonna play ninja tag tonight!"

She looked away. "I don't think…"

He cut her off. "Come on! I'll watch your back, maybe we can do it in pairs!"

Splinter stepped in. "Enough! Violet, you are confined to the lair until further notice"

"Of course _sensei_" She bowed.

Mikey frowned. "Why Master? She's done nothing!"

"Michelangelo, you misunderstand, she is still healing. Until she has, she must not leave"

He grudgingly accepted.

She hugged him, whispering "I promise I'll explain later!"

Mikey gave her a look saying "You'd better" then bitterly left them.

"Right Violet, now that the emotional distractions are gone, it's time for some _more serious_ training"

She gulped, knowing this wasn't going to be good news.

* * *

The next day was more annoying as far as family outings went for Violet. Mikey was challenged to a re-match at the Battle Nexus, BUT SHE COULDN'T GO!

"But _sensei_, this is more than a game!" she moaned.

He remained with his back to her. "Yes, with thousands more beings surrounding you, so my answers is still **no**" He finally faced her, giving a sympathetic smile. "But you won't be alone" he called someone in. "April will remain with you"

April waved sheepishly at her "Hey Violet"

"Now I must take my leave" Splinter led the others out, each saying goodbye quietly with a hint of guilt.

As everyone else had gone, she turned to April. "So you know?" Violet fiddled with a single mask tassel, stopping only when she noticed the freaked out look from April.

"Yes, mainly from Don, but Splinters explained"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you wouldn't have believed it"

She received another scared look. "Violet, don't you have any control?"

"Nope, I've been trying, but so far there's been no breakthrough" she started to inspect her ring, avoiding eye contact.

"Violet, how do you feel?"

Violet bit her lip. "Well…" After a moment of silence, she sighed and said in defeat "Same as you"

April frowned. "No, you don't"

"I don't?"

"No!"

Violet looked down. "Whatever you say April" She went and sat on the sofa, trying to clear her mind to not freak April out any more than she had already.

"So, when are you and Mikey planning on getting married?" April asked casually, sitting down beside her.

Violet nearly fell off the chair. "We…haven't decided yet" she blushed as she herself back up properly into the chair.

"See!" April beamed.

"What?"

"Strong emotions can overcome this"

Violet closed her eyes again. "I guess…"

* * *

As the day began to end, Violet was sick of being in the lair, she HAD to get out! She went to the bathroom so April wouldn't follow or check on her then climbed up into an annoyingly placed air vent in the ceiling. She knew this was one of the hardest routes out, but it was the best option for her right now.

As she escaped the sewers, she took in a breath of fresh air. "I sometimes forget how much I miss the freedom" She smirked, ignoring the dizziness. She didn't notice though when it subsided only to be replaced by a feeling, a strong yet familiar feeling that overcame her.

"What are you doing?!"

"Like you care" she growled and hit away Leo who had appeared next to her.

He grabbed her again and held her by the shoulders, he was angry. "I told you…STOP COPYING ME!" he shouted.

She glared at him, "And I keep saying '_Leave me alone_' but you don't listen, so why should I?"

He started to shake her "I…" He sighed and let go. "Master Splinters knows" he turned away.

"So?"

He frowned. "You've got to go back…NOW!"

"NO!" She ran off, knowing full well Leo was following her as she was still acting like him.

"I told you to stop, damn it!" he yelled as he gave chase.

She glanced back. "And I told you to fuck off!"

She jumped rooftops, making sudden turns to avoid him, but he kept up. She dropped down out of sight into an alley but froze as she landed. An alarm of a jewellery store was going off. She ran in and saw the cause: Purple Dragons. Leo was still close, possibly above her as she was still zoned in on his feelings.

One of the thugs saw her. "Hey, we got company" he gestured over to the door. "The turtle chick"

"Time for a beatin'! Thought you'd resigned" another growled as he approached her, the others continuing their job.

"Wrong night dragon scum!" she bared her teeth at him before diving at him, attacking viciously.

The others stopped what they were doing and advanced towards her. She restrained the one she was fighting just as Leo came in.

"Violet!" he scowled as he saw what was going on.

"Let 'im go and we won't shoot yer boyfriend" one told Violet.

"No, game on!" She grinned wickedly and snapped her prisoners neck with a simple move of her hands, dropping the dead body and bolting at the shocked pair in front of her, ripping them open with a hunting knife she'd taken from the one she'd killed first.

Leo recoiled, quickly phoning Don for some help with Violet.

She stabbed the last of them in there in his chest, blood squirting over her.

"Violet?" Leo asked as she looked down at her hands that were covered in blood.

"What?" she demanded as she stood up, her whole front splashed with blood. She narrowed her eyes "You want me to take you on?"

"No…"

She moved to the smashed window. "Good, 'cause now I'm going after the guy who ran" She jumped through and sprinted off down the road, after the car that had left.

"No…" Leo repeated as he clenched his fists. "She's not…I'm not like this…" He ran after her, determined to stop the needless bloodshed she was causing.


	17. High on Emotions

**Authors Notes**: 2nd part of my double posting present ;D All shall be explained! Just read on.

I own: Violet, the plot,

I don't own: Everything else!

* * *

**Chapter 17: High on Emotions**

She reached the car, almost in record time, jumping on it's roof before the guy realised she was there. "Yes…take me to the nest" she almost purred to herself.

Suddenly, something…no, _someone_ jumped at her and pulled her off the car.

"Violet! You've got to stop!" Don pleaded as she wrestled him.

"Get off me!" she attempted to lash out at him but before she could, he'd jumped out of the way.

He drew his bo as she walked towards him, ready to kill.

Leo arrived, breathing heavily. "Listen to me! **STOP!**" he growled.

"Leo, Leo, Leo…poor _fearless_" She smirked. "Losing control of the one who should be easiest to control, what a shame" Another wicked smile crept onto her face, her eyes looked wild.

"Shut up" he warned her. "Where are the others?" he hissed at Don.

Don gulped. "Coming…"

"You wanna play a game?" she continued regardless. "I was thinking Hide and go DIE!" she grinned manically.

"Can't you do something?" Leo drew his katana as Violet threatened to use her tessen.

Don looked nervous. "Not momentarily"

She flexed her hands and grabbed her tessen, slicking them open easily. She turned as if she was going to leave, then ran at them, slashing crazily but accurately. She stopped after jump kicking Leo in the plastron.

"Don't hold back, you might die quicker"

He silently cursed her. "I refuse to fight you" he sheathed his weapons and stood defenceless.

She rolled her eyes. "As you wish!"

She ran straight at him, ready to cut his neck open, but as she reached him to do the awful deed, she stopped, finding her dearly beloved, Michelangelo, between her and her newly acquired prey. Her tessen was inches from his flesh.

"Damn it Mikey! Get out of the way!" she hissed angrily.

He remained calm. "No"

"Then I'll kill you too!" Her eyes defied what she said.

"No, you won't"

He stroked her face tenderly, trying to avoid all the blood on her. She closed her eyes and almost purred as his hands drifted down to her neck.

But she was soon silenced as he calmly said "I'm sorry" and pressed the pressure points, rendering her unconscious. He picked her up then turned, grinning at a bemused Don and Leo. "Coming?"

* * *

Mikey sat in Don's lab patiently, calmly, _and maturely_ for once. Normally, after reclaiming his victory for the Battle Nexus, he'd be in everyone's face about it. But right now, all he cared about was Violet.

She groaned in her sleep but didn't awake.

"Don?" he asked slowly.

"I know! She'll wake up soon, okay?" he answered quickly, knowing Mikey was annoyed at him for confining her.

Her fingers twitched slowly and soon, she pulled herself up, inspecting her surroundings. "Mikey…?" she focused on him. "Why am I in a cage?" Flashes of horrible memories ran through her head, but she thought it was merely a bad dream.

"Violet, you flipped out and nearly killed Leo" Mikey sighed.

She looked down at her hands, dried blood all down her. "No! It's too horrible!" She closed her eyes and tears escaped. "I didn't…"

Mikey opened her prison, ignoring Don's protests. "No, you didn't" he answered.

She sighed in relief.

"Violet," Don finally spoke "What happened?"

She frowned. "I went out because I felt trapped, Leo found me, I ran from him…then, I don't really know much…only snippets"

Mikey touched her shoulders. "I think I know"

Both Violet and Don looked awestruck. "What?"

Mikey frowned before continuing "I think you tapped into a Raph-like rage from Leo and lost control, only in your case, you also kinda lost your mind as well…" he grinned "That's how I knew how to deal with you, because I deal with Raph all the time!"

"What if you'd been wrong and I'd sliced through both you and Leo?" Violet asked slowly.

He shrugged "Doesn't matter, it didn't happen" He led her out to get cleaned up "See ya Don" he walked with her slowly, holding her hand as they made their way to the bathroom.

She smirked. "Care to join me?"

"Is that how you feel, or how _I _feel?" he asked suspiciously.

"Both" she grinned as he pushed her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

He started kissing her, she didn't resist, only pausing for a breath every now and then, turning the shower on quickly and almost falling in together. She turned and started wiping blood off, only to find Mikey start to massage her shoulders. She sighed and wanted to flop into him. His hands drifted lower, starting to remove blood from her carapace. She rubbed the remaining blood off her plastron then faced him again, wiping some off of him. They turned the water flow off and grabbed a towel each so they could dry themselves.

As they finished, Mikey grinned. "Yours or mine?"

"Yours, Splinter and Don will catch us in mine" she winked cheekily at him.

"Okay" he picked her off her feet and carried her into his room, placing her down onto the bed.

He sat next to her and allowed her to move closer. She let her arms go around him, hands resting on his shell. She kissed down his neck then gave it a small nip. Mikey grinned and gave her a lighter one back. She moved back a bit and started kissing him again, falling down onto the bed and letting him pin her. Violet gazed up at her mate, blushing slightly.

Mikey couldn't help but smile at her before he continued. "Did I tell you I won the re-match" he gasped between their kissing.

"No" she paused momentarily, but soon continued. "Come on, winner" she giggled.

He grinned and once more allowed himself not to brag about it right now, promising himself he would later.


	18. Bound To Be Trouble

**Authors Notes**: Next part of the story! This is quite important I guess... ;D I admit, I made this up kind of, but in my defence, I tried to base it on what a shinobi or whatever would do (You know, like the ancient marriages) And yes, Violets problem is revealed within the third paragraph!!! Hooray!

I don't own much, just my plot and Violet.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Bound To Be Trouble**

"Violet, Michelangelo, sit" Splinters indicated in front of himself. They did so, Mikey yawning while Violet rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I'm sorry to say this Violet, but you need further training on this matter, things I can not teach"

She frowned, "But I've still got a lot to learn _sensei_"

"I know, but I am not an empath so cannot control the issue at hand" he sighed.

"An empath?" Mikey looked surprised. "She's been one all along?"

Splinter half-smiled. "Vaguely, she used to get flashes of it when she'd lose control of it and not remember anything like in Bishop's lab" He looked back to Violet. "But I'm guessing when you were electrocuted and essentially died for a short period, it activated it entirely but you still can't control it"

Violet recoiled slightly "Wait! Does that mean-?"

"-It's time?" Mikey finished her sentence for her. Splinters merely nodded. "What about the others?" Mikey managed to ask, suddenly looking pale.

"This is a very personal ceremony, I have informed them as well as Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones about it"

Violet stared blankly "Say what?"

"The binding of spirits is not an easy task, nor is it safe…" he trailed off. "There are risks to be taken, if all goes wrong, you could both…" he almost whispered the last word "…_die_" he looked down. "But if it is successful, it will take about a week for you to get used to it…that is why in a week, Violet's new Master will come to collect her" Mikey now looked as upset as Violet. "Do you both agree to do this?"

Determination suddenly took over Mikey. "There needn't be a question _sensei_, I think the answer is obvious" He glanced at Violet who nodded in agreement.

"Very well" Splinter bowed his head. "Both of you turn so you're sitting facing one another" When they did he started mumbling something. "Now, join hands so your palms are touching" They did so. "Close your eyes and try to relax" Splinters silently gulped as the pair exchanged a smile then closed their eyes. He continued chanting under his breath.

Both of them experienced the same pain as snippets of memories collided with each other, as well as rushes of emotions over coming them. The pain was running down their arms, slowly spreading, engulfing their bodies!

When Splinter finished, he moved towards the pair. "Michelangelo? Violet?" he spoke fairly loudly.

Mikey jumped up, breaking contact with Violet. "Yes _sensei_?" he asked, suddenly alert. His eyes drifted down to Violet, still sat in the same position. "Violet?" he touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes; they were totally white, her irises non-existent. "Master Splinter? What's happening?"

Splinters sighed in relief. "It was a success"

Mikey stifled a laugh. "Success? Look at her! What the hell is wrong with her?" he seemed more protective than usual.

"Michelangelo, calm down! She is fine" Splinters rubbed his temples. "She just needs bringing out of the trance"

"How?"

He smiled at his son. "You go in and find her" He received another curious look. "Your spirits are now kindred, just take up your previous position and concentrate on finding Violet"

Mikey sat down slowly. "Thanks _sensei_" he muttered before closing his eyes as he touched Violet.

* * *

Mikey opened his eyes and looked around only to find he was now floating. "Violet?" he turned slowly, scanning around himself carefully. He landed on firm ground, suddenly finding himself standing before a bunch of humans. He almost screamed but noticed one leave in a hurry, so he followed. "Violet?"

No reaction.

"It can't hear you Mikey" He jumped as someone touched his shoulder. "It's only a memory, like that Utrom thing, remember?"

He turned to find Violet next to him, still as beautiful as ever. "I found you!" He hugged her. As he released her, he frowned, "So what is this place?"

"It's all memories…but it's fun here, watch!" She jumped up and flew into the air, doing complex aerial maneuvers.

"Whoa!" Mikey grinned then joined her so they were floating together.

She smiled. "I think this is a combo of all our memories, our minds, so we can control it"

He winked. "It's our world!"

"Exactly!"

Mikey raised an eye ridge, "So if I was to want to know what you did on the night of our fight…"

Violet blushed "I'd prefer not to…"

"You're hiding something" he smirked as the scenery around them changed. They were up on the rooftop where Violet had cried. Minutes passed, Mikey's jaw soon dropped. "You…and Raph? This isn't a trick? A joke you just made up to fool me? Is it?" He laughed in shock, trying to deny it.

She held up her hands in defeat and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry Mikey, I didn't want to, it just…well…happened"

He sighed. "Well, it's ancient history now! I forgive you anyway babe" He offered her his hand "Shall we leave then?"

She nodded and took his hand. "Alright, lead the way!"

"It would be my honor"


	19. A Nagging Feeling

**Authors Notes**: The next installment! I guess a lot of people are enjoying their holidays, so I"m not too surprised no one is getting the chance to read these yet! This is just a very good time for me to type it up and finish it! (3 more to go!!!)

Part of this chapter is kinda based off the episode Bad Day in Season Four.

I own Violet and the plot, trust me, you'd know if I owned more!!!

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Nagging Feeling**

Mikey helped her up as she awoke from their trance.

Master Splinters smiled "It is good to see it was a success" They both bowed to him at the same time. "Do not worry, you will be together in spirit now"

Violet suddenly noticed something. "I'm myself again! I'm not acting like you Mikey!"

Splinters pondered slightly. "Yes, as long as you are together, you should remain normal, _but_ you're still going to train away from here as you can't rely on Michelangelo all the time"

"Yes _sensei_" She sighed.

"And tonight, I expect both of you to attend training!"

* * *

Soon, Splinter had all five turtles sat before him, surrounded by candles, ready to meditate. Her and Mikey had both groaned when he told them it was a meditation session as they had basically done it earlier.

Violet didn't really take in much of what her master was saying, but he didn't seem to mind, as she wasn't disrupting him.

They began.

Violet suddenly opened her eyes, chuckling to herself. Spiritually, she stood up and turned to face the Foot Mystics. "You guys just love seeing me, don't you?"

"What?!" the Fire Mystic demanded, "How is she here?!"

"Same way you are," she smirked. In her head, she screamed out for Mikey to stop her, but she was here, alone with the foot mystics, just as Splinters had implied earlier, she couldn't rely on Mikey all the time.

Next thing she knew, he shot a fireball at her. She couldn't control herself, somehow sending one back at him.

The Air Mystic nudged the Fire. "She seems different"

'_No, no…please…NO!_' she pleaded in her head. '_Wake up, get control..._'

"Yes, but how?" Somehow, she could sense the frown.

"Suspicion! Nice touch" Violet accidentally blurted out.

The Fire Mystic dived at her and held her down. "An empathist!" Yet again, she sensed his malicious grin. "And she hasn't got any control over it"

The others came down next to them, laughing.

"That will make her easier to destroy" another stated.

They all raised their staffs and prepared to attack.

"No!" Mikey attacked them and helped Violet up. "You okay?"

She nodded dizzily. The rest of the family joined the battle and soon, they all awoke back where they had started. The others all went to check what they had experienced was truly a dream.

Violet stood and yawned. "One word" she stretched, "Bed" She bowed to her _sensei_ and left, laying on her bed. She quickly drifted off and didn't notice when Mikey came to check on her.

* * *

Violet woke up in an annoyed mood, perhaps it was due to the fact she only had six days left, but more likely, Leo or Raph was on the rampage! She came out of her room, but everything seemed normal. '_Pent up anger perhaps?_' she wondered.

"Yo Violet! I bet you feel so honored in my presence" Mikey joked as he ran up to her. "Being the Battle Nexus champion AND a super cool superhero to boot!"

She glowered, looking downwards, her face catching the shadows, but said nothing.

"Stop flirting and get back to training Mikey" Leo cut in and stood impatiently near them. Mikey grumbled and went back from whence he came. "Let me guess, you're going to copy me, you little bitch" he growled as he stood in front of her, towering as she was slumped.

"You…" she clenched her fists tight. "You bastard" She turned her gaze up to him angrily. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed and ran blindly away from him, crying as she ran.

She stopped and his in the corner of her destination. She looked up slightly to find she'd subconsciously brought herself to Donny's lab, probably because it was usually calm and comforting for her here.

"I thought I'd find you here" Don entered and sat next to her. "Want to talk? I'll listen" he smiled at her. "You shouldn't let everything build up for emotional outbursts like this"

She looked down again. "Well, it's just…" She sighed. "I may feel what others do, but to me, it all feels numb!"

He thought about it. "Really? Interesting"

She got a similar look on her face. "See? I'm acting like you, but I merely feel nothing" She sighed. "How can I tell my true feelings if I'm an emotional wreck!"

'_Close yourself off_' Don frowned as she continued.

"If you look at it…" she stopped and held her head. "Don? What did you do?" She closed her eyes to try get her bearings.

He smiled happily. "What I was taught"

"Shame we couldn't establish this earlier…I'll still have to leave" She hugged Don. "I don't want to go Don, but I have to…or else, I could…"

He shushed her. "You wouldn't, but perhaps your new teacher would be able to help you override this"

"Do you know about this master? I haven't even been told a name!" Violet grimaced slightly.

Don shook his head "I know less than you!"

"Come on" she stood up. "Let's go, I'm sure Leo will just get worse if we don't return to training" She smiled sadly "I'm sorry if I go moody again"

He grinned. "It's not your fault! Just vent it at someone other than me!"

She giggled as they left. "Where's the fun in that?"


	20. If You're Happy, I Am

**Authors Notes**: I know some characters (Raph mainly) haven't been getting a lot of time in this recently, well he is in this chapter for a while! :D The next chapter is the final and then I will also post the epilogue at the same time as a seperate chapter so it's on it's own. I will tell you my plans for my stories at the end of the epilogue, cause I have more ideas ;)

Seriously, if you don't know by now, I don't know if you'll ever learn...I only own my plots and Violet

* * *

**Chapter 20: If You're Happy, I Am**

The next few days weren't great for Violet; her brothers went out while she was forced to remain in the lair. She had two days left, but she could tell they were all trying to hide how upset they were. Only Mikey would let it show when they were together, as they were more connected now so it was hard to hide such extremities.

Leo seemed angrier than usual, possibly adding the sadness to his other negative emotions.

Raph actually showed he was sad at times, but not in front of his brothers. Around Violet, he knew she could feel how he truly felt so didn't attempt to mask it, but it also meant he avoided her more than before, saying it still creeped him out.

Don would talk to her, blocking her from copying him and telling her how he would miss her once she'd gone.

Alone, most would tell her everything. Together, they'd ignore the fact she was even leaving!

Splinter had been meditating far more than usual, but he wouldn't say why. Violet went to his study and knocked on his door.

"Enter" he spoke out.

"_Sensei_" she bowed as she came in. "I have a request"

He smiled. "Go on"

"Would you allow me to go and see Leatherhead?"

He thought for a minute or two before answering. "I guess it should be safe enough, he knows of your condition, doesn't he?"

She nodded. "Don told him several times"

"Alright, but be careful and if the boys return home before you, I'll send one of them to collect you, okay?"

She smiled. "Thank you father" she hugged him briefly, and then bowed as she left his study.

It took about two minutes for her to reach Leatherhead's home, and suffice it to say, he was happy to see her.

"Violet!" He embraced her as she entered.

"It's good to see you too" she grinned.

He watched her carefully. "So, this is what they mean…how you copy…" he pondered.

"I will have to go with a new master temporarily to try contain this"

"Of course" he gave a sad smile that she immediately returned. "I don't think you should worry about more rage fits then…"

"You heard about that?" she sighed.

They talked for a while, letting time escape them.

"Violet?"

She heard Don's voice before he entered.

"Ah! It must be late" Leatherhead exchanged a look with Donatello. She remained still for a moment.

"Well, are you coming?" Don asked with a nervous smile.

Leatherhead nodded slightly. "Go. All I hope is that you're happy, that is all that really matters"

She sighed. "If you're happy, I am"

"Until the next time my friends" he bowed his head at the pair.

"See you later" she walked out with Don.

* * *

Violet got a surprise that night though, she found herself with Raphael.

"Thought ya were avoiding me" she gave him an odd glance.

"Yeah, but…I don't like what's happening! Why does it have to be you? Why not me? Or even _fearless_?"

She sighed. "I have to Raph, it's me, not you. I can't control this 'Empathic power' so I just copy everyone…the one most in control…including our enemies" She looked down, sort of disgusted with herself. She felt Raph's confusion so answered an unasked question. "That night we meditated and the Foot Mystics attacked…guess who I was imitating!"

"I just wish that…"

She shushed him. "Don't start, all wishing does is hurt you as you don't get what you want"

"I…" he stammered.

"I know you want me to stay, but put it this way, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can return"

He frowned. "How come you always twist things to make them look better?"

"It's what I do" she grinned. He still looked rather disheartened so she hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it! And next time, I won't be like a mirror"

He smirked. "Or so we all hope"

She playfully punched his arm, he mock punched back, and soon, he was overpowering her by tickling her!

* * *

Later, when most of the others were asleep, Violet sat on the top of the sofa, sighing inwardly as she watched Leo train. What she would give for a decent goodbye from her _Onii Chan_, but that was near to impossible as all Leo did was act like Raph now.

He noticed her gaze and sheathed his katana, glaring at her. "What do _you_ want?"

She shrugged, only just managing to hold her tongue. This was possibly the last chance she'd get for a decent conversation; yet, she couldn't say anything without allowing herself to act angry like him. She tried to sense another feeling, _any_ other feeling, but failed.

He frowned more. "Why aren't you asleep?"

'_That sounds a _bit_ like himself_' she thought to herself. "Can't sleep, too much happening" she kept it brief as if to stop herself loosing it again. "What about you?" she risked the question.

"I have to keep my skills precise, I failed once because of that mistake" A hint of sadness around the word 'fail' but otherwise, nothing.

"This again?" she asked. "How many times do I have to say this: YOU DIDN'T FAIL"

He totally ignored her, instead choosing to pick on her problems. "At least I haven't lost control of my own emotions"

She had to restrain an outburst of laughter at this. RIDICULOUS! He was acting like Raph and _he_ hadn't lost control of his emotions?

"…Perhaps you wouldn't be leaving if you didn't go psycho the other day" he finished his hit at her and folded his arms angrily.

To be honest, she'd ignored most of it, just catching the end so she could respond. "Well, maybe it's for the best, you don't seem to want me around!" '_Oops…I didn't mean to say that…DAMN IT!_' she cursed in her head.

The look he gave her made her shiver slightly, but he said nothing.

"Sorry, I…" she couldn't really take it back; she had kind of meant it.

"Just go" he growled angrily.

She didn't push her luck, slowly going to her room. "I miss my _Onii Chan_" she muttered as she walked. She didn't care if he heard or not, but the response made her stop and turn around.

"Goodbye, _imouto_"

Leo was looking down, face catching the shadows. She swore she saw a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Leo?" He didn't move. She took a step closer. "Are…you okay?" She asked nervously.

"Violet…" he muttered slowly. She came up next to him, looking up curiously. He clenched his teeth, unsure what to say. She would have never guessed what came next, he grabbed her, hugging her tightly and refused to let go.

"Oh, Leo…" she hugged back. Somehow, he'd decided to express himself while it was just them alone.

She heard his near silent whispers. "Don't go…this is all my fault"

"It's not, I would never blame you! I need to learn from another teacher, it's for the best"

She felt more of Leo's tears hitting her, as well as her own now falling freely. He finally let go of her, letting her move away slowly. She leant up and kissed his cheek.

"See you soon, _Onii Chan_"

He nodded as she went back towards her room. As she went through the door, she felt his conflicting emotions again. Soon, he would probably be angry again, but all she was glad of was she had got the proper goodbye she wanted from him.


	21. The 'Adored One'

**Authors Notes**: The last chapter, and as I promised, I am posting the epilogue at the same time ;D Look at my notes there about future stories.

I can actually say I own Violet, the plot _AND_ the new character you're about to meet! :)

* * *

**Chapter 21: The 'Adored One'**

A cloaked figure speedily and stealthily ran down the sewers, finally entering the lair and slipping unnoticed into Splinter's study.

He remained with his eyes closed. "As mysterious as ever" he looked up to the figure. "It's good to see you"

They bowed to each other.

"Is she ready?" They finally spoke.

"Nearly, she's just saying her final goodbyes"

* * *

"I can't believe it" Mikey moaned. "You can't go!"

"I have to" she rubbed his cheek lightly, "If we can survive through this, we can survive through anything"

Don nudged himself in. "Well, I guess this is it"

"Yep"

He hugged her. "See you little sis"

Mikey took her by the hand and walked her to Splinters study.

"Enter" Splinters obviously sensed their presence already. They entered nervously.

The cloaked figure approached Violet. "Yes, I can sense it, her ability is strong" Violet noticed the cloaked figure's voice was feminine.

"Master Splinters?" Mikey looked confused.

"Sorry" The female master removed her cloak. "I am Keiko" She was about the same height as Splinters only with softer grey fur, large ears, and an extremely long and furry tail. She wore a black kimono laced with pink edges.

"Wait!" Mikey jumped. "You…you're a mutant? How? And what are you? A squirrel rabbit?"

She frowned at him, "I'm a chinchilla"

"Please excuse him" Violet sighed.

"And yes, I'm a mutant, but I can explain" She gestured in front of her and Splinters. "Please, sit"

They did so.

"You know how Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen took in Splinter?" She received vague nods. "Well, before that, Tang Shen already owned a pet, a female chinchilla she named Keiko" She raised her hand to stop any questions Mikey was about to throw at her. "When they took in Splinter, they let him play with her when they got them out. After Tang Shen's death, Yoshi took Splinters away to New York, leaving the chinchilla under the care of their father, the Ancient One. Not long after, an unexpected thing happened, Splinters returned, only he was how he is now, a mutant" She smiled at Splinters. "That night, he spoke with the chinchilla late into the night as they could still understand each other and let it groom his fur as it had used to. What he hadn't realized is he had been cut on his arm, so when grooming him, the chinchilla ingested some of his blood which contained doses of the mutagen he was exposed to" She took a breath before continuing. "After he left, she started changing, and by the next day, she herself had realized the change as she could suddenly speak! The Ancient One, as surprised as he was, let her stay and allowed her to train with him, later helping her with the other challenges of the mutation that were to come. After a couple of years, she came and visited her love…" Keiko trailed off, gazing at Splinters.

"And by _other challenges_ you mean Empathy?" Violet asked slowly. She received a small nod.

Mikey raised his hands "Okay, I get it! But…are you two…" he looked between the two masters.

"Yes, we are bound like you and Violet, we had to perform the ritual on ourselves though, which is much more dangerous" She exchanged a glance with Splinters, "But it means we are always with one another"

"So you're…" Mikey looked shocked, "…our Mum?" he eventually got out what he was trying to say.

Keiko giggled slightly. "I guess, technically speaking"

Managing to shake the shock off, Mikey once more looked sad. "How long will Violet be gone?"

She glanced at Violet. "Hmmmm…Give me about six weeks, that should do it" She winked playfully. "Come, I have much to teach you" She got Violet to stand and started leading her towards the exit.

"Wait!" Mikey jumped up. "Give us a chance to-"

"Say goodbye? Fine" Keiko rolled her eyes slightly then made an odd chattering sound to Splinters by grinding her rodent teeth together. Splinters smirked and responded in a similar way.

"Okay…" Mikey turned back to Violet. "At least your Master looks fun" he hugged her.

"I'll see you soon Mikey"

He smiled and let her go.

Keiko studied Violet slightly. "How _fast_ are you?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, run as fast as you can, your lessons have started. Now, try to keep up!" She tied the cloak round her neck like a cape and lifted the hood.

Leading Violet out of the lair and into the sewers, she ran really fast, much faster than Violet could hope to go!

Mikey stood at the entrance, watching the girl he loved run into the distance, almost out of view. He wiped his eyes dry of tears, suddenly finding a furry paw on his shoulder.

"I understand" Splinter sighed. "It's never easy, even when it's happened before, but it makes it all the better when you see each other once more"

Mikey turned to his _sensei_. "So why aren't you and Keiko together?"

He looked down. "She is a traveler, she loves to be on the move, also…" he smirked to himself. "When you were younger, you and your brothers met her"

"We did?"

He chuckled. "Yes! I remember it well, you were all jealous of her getting my attention, it would have never worked"

"How about now? We'd understand"

Splinters shook his head. "As I have said, she loves to travel, she feels trapped in one place for too long"

Mikey sighed and moved away from the entrance, no longer able to see Violet, ready for the day they would once again be re-united.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Mikey sat under the shade of a tree, still waiting. The six weeks up, but still no sign. He closed his eyes, remembering her words of one of their last full conversations.

"_I was taught people come into your life for a reason, usually so we can learn something important. And we are led to those who can help us the most, but they can only help you if you trust one another…_"

Mikey looked down, feeling a slight breeze catch him, containing more tears.

"…But I'm definitely who I am today because of you!" A leaf fell on him from above. "And I meant what I said"

He jumped up, looking around desperately, but not seeing her. He finally glanced up and saw her perched in the tree, bearing a cloak like Keiko had worn when she had come. She dropped down, landing easily next to him.

"Violet!" he hugged her.

"Yes, I'm back for good" she exchanged a smile. "And this time I've changed for the better"

Mikey looked down. "I was starting to think…"

"…You'd never see me again? You can't lose me that easily!"

Truth be told, they had been in contact through their spiritual connection via meditation. Splinters had told Mikey that was how he had kept in contact with Keiko, and Keiko had told Violet likewise.

"Come on, I need to see the others" She started to move but her stopped her.

"Um…_I_…wait…"

She tilted her head slightly, almost trying to analyze him. She put her fingers on his lips. "It's okay, I understand"

She moved in a kissed him, he held her tightly, almost worried she'd leave again.

"I know you want me" she rolled her eyes, "So shall we get this over with?" She got a wicked smile as she spoke.

"It's like you read my mind" he sighed.

She winked, "Emotions actually"

He smirked. "Whatever, as long as you're with me!" He released her and took her hand. "Lets go" he pulled her along, guiding her to where he wanted to go.

"Do you have to make up for lost time?" She giggled.

"You could say that…" he grinned as they slid out of view of any humans who could be hanging around. "…But lets just say I'm happy once again Babe"

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Alright, that's it! The end of this story!!! :o (And I still only own Violet, Keiko and the plot)

As far as sequels go, I will tell you I _have_ written a sequel to this (I did this during the summer LONG before I had finished the story itself...not a brilliant idea) My point being I have been working on it _now and then_, trying to edit it enough to make it make sense. It was my take on Fast Forward using Violet's POV the whole way through. If I get to a point I am happy with it, I _may_ publish it as I still love to read it when I can like my first story, so I know Violet fans would love it!

Besides that, I am planning to leave these stories I have done alone. I have a couple of one shots to type up which are just in one of the other characters POV (but not with Violet in it)  
I am currently working on a "Pinky & the Brain" story as well (quite randomly) as it is a surprise present for my sister who used to love it! Besides that, I have another couple of TMNT stories in mind, but I won't say too much as they could fall through.

I can't promise when these things will come out as I have A LOT of art work coming up...I will try to keep actively writing though :D

HAVE AN AWESOME NEW YEAR PEOPLE!!!!!! Let's celebrate as I got this out and finished before it got to 2009!!!!!!! HOORAY!!!!!!!


End file.
